


Esplorazione a stella

by Mikirise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is not a cop, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Little Town please set me free, M/M, Mutual Pining, Primi tempi che escono insieme?, Slow Build
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Quando era piccolo, Suga scappava di casa quasi ogni settimana. Non erano proprio fughe, erano più esplorazioni, guidate da tanta curiosità, abbastanza coraggio e l'abbonamento alla rete regionale dei mezzi pubblici. Scappava nel bel mezzo della notte, tornava il pomeriggio dopo essere andato a scuola e inventava le scuse più disparate, per non finire nei guai. Col tempo questa sua abitudine è andata persa. Forse gli mancava curiosità, o forse aveva perso il suo abbonamento, o forse, più probabilmente, ha perso il coraggio di andare via. Daichi, al contrario, non ha mai avuto l'opportunità di esplorare. Troppi fratelli minori, troppe cose da studiare, troppe responsabilità. Ma quando Suga dice "non avevo nessuno con cui scappare al liceo", Daichi sente il bisogno di gridare: "Con me! Potevi scappare con me!", anche se gli manca il coraggio e l'abbonamento alla rete regionale dei mezzi pubblici, per gridare una cosa del genere.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Una chiacchierata di molto tempo fa

**Author's Note:**

> Buon San Valentino, quest'anno andiamo di Daisuga e io direi che sto.

> Átame al pulgar derecho de tu corazón  
> Y dime como está mi amor en tu amor (Juan Luis Guerra)

> “If at that time you had the courage to get on the train, I would’ve stayed with you forever.” (Us and Them, 2018)

  
  
  
Quando Suga parla, Daichi gli guarda le labbra, e forse è questo che non dovrebbe fare.   
  
Cioè, pensa, boh, forse, non ne è davvero tanto sicuro ma crede che è questo che lui sbaglia. Che gli guarda le labbra, invece di guardarlo negli occhi. Ogni volta che parlano, cerca di concentrarsi, lo giura, ci prova. Ogni volta parte con l’idea di guardarlo negli occhi. Ha dei bei occhi scuri, Suga. Si muovono sempre tanto. Quando parla con tante persone (come adesso)(con Asahi, con Shimizu, con Daichi), si muovono da una parte all’altra della stanza e la luce si riflette meglio, negli occhi scuri, sembrano più profondi e più dolci di quanto siano quelli chiari. Sono espressivi e non solo per il colore, anche per la forma, per il modo in cui Suga sbatte le palpebre, o in cui assottiglia lo sguardo. Il modo in cui ogni parola, come se fosse coreografata, è sempre, senza nessuna eccezione, collegata a una sua espressione. Daichi, davvero, si concentra sempre tantissimo, per guardare Suga negli occhi e ascoltarlo parlare. Anche se Suga quando si conoscevano appena distoglieva lo sguardo e sorrideva, in imbarazzo mormorando un: _Sawamura-kun, ti giuro che non ho rotto niente._  
  
“... i miei volevano mettere le sbarre alle finestre” esclama Suga, scuotendo la testa. Punta i gomiti sul tavolo e si stringe tra le spalle. “Non posso dire che non lo abbiano fatto, in un certo senso.” Shimizu alza un lato delle labbra e Asahi si passa entrambe le mani sul viso, come se lui stesso avesse dovuto crescere Suga e stare dietro tutte le sue strane fasi nella crescita. “E poi quella non era stata certo la prima volta.”  
  
Daichi appoggia la guancia sulla mano a coppa e sbatte un po’ le palpebre. Lo sguardo cade piano piano, di solito nemmeno se ne rende conto. Sono gli occhi, prima, poi si concentra sul naso, quando lo arriccia, ad esempio, come gli si formino delle rughette quando sorride, o quando fa una smorfia, appena sotto il naso, e poi una fossetta (una sola) dalla parte destra delle labbra. Il viso di Suga è tutta una questione di equilibrio. Un neo sotto l’occhio sinistro e una fossetta sopra (o accanto?) il lato destro del labbro. E le sue labbra sono sottili.   
  
Daichi ha avuto sei anni (tre anni completi e consecutivi, i restanti tre anni sono stati messi insieme da visite fatte in fretta all’appartamento a Tokyo, o a casa sua, o anche incontri al parco, a un caffè qui vicino, al ristorante dei Tanaka), per memorizzare ogni loro movimento e ogni loro variazione. Come si curvano verso il basso se è triste. Come avvolgono una cannuccia, quando beve del bubble tea. Come si muovono quando chiama il suo nome. _Daichi_. Come sembra sempre ridere quando chiama il suo nome. _Daichi._  
  
“... e alla fine Atsuo ha avuto il suo gelato, anche siamo finiti tutti e due in punizione, per la fuga notturna” ride Suga, tirando indietro la testa. Shimizu ruota gli occhi e prende con entrambe le mani il bicchiere di birra che Suga gli ha versato qualche momento fa.   
  
Daichi distoglie lo sguardo da Suga, per guardare invece la sua amica chiudere gli occhi e bere in tre sorsi la birra nel suo bicchiere, solo per poi fare una smorfia irritata e sentirla sussurrare: “Perché a me non fa effetto?” E incrociare le braccia, infastidita da questa ingiustizia, perché a lei non viene voglia di ridere o di parlare ancora di più, come invece succede a Suga.   
  
Asahi ride. Dice qualcosa e Suga grida: “ _Esatto_!” Come se lui avesse detto qualcosa di coerente. O forse Asahi ha detto davvero qualcosa di coerente e Daichi sta solo ridendo perché Shimizu non sembra riuscire a diventare nemmeno un po’ brilla. Non hanno nemmeno bevuto, in realtà. Hanno bevuto e mangiato. Mangiato e accompagnato un bicchiere di birra alla cena. Suga è così solo perché… solo perché… “Al liceo -con chi sarei dovuto scappare? E dove?” I suoi occhi, per una frazione di secondo, cercano Daichi, seduto accanto a lui. Poi tornano ad Asahi. “Però ormai il danno era fatto e i miei avevano preso un appartamento più vicino a scuola, al piano terra, in mezzo a un bel niente. E quindi casa mia deve stare in mezzo alla città. Nel centro abitato, altrimenti, ve lo giuro, ve lo giuro, impazzisco. Che poi questo tu lo sapevi già, però è divertente, ogni tanto, ricordare che avevo un passato da ribelle.” Fa una pernacchia, che dovrebbe essere una risata. “E poi mi sono ritrovato in periferia.”  
  
“Vicino a casa dei tuoi” decide di sottolineare Shimizu, alzando una spalla. Guarda la bottiglia di birra sul tavolo come se fosse la sua peggiore nemica, o una grandissima traditrice. Daichi vuole davvero capire che cosa le sta passando per la testa. C’è qualcosa che non va?  
  
Le labbra di Suga tremano. Poi lui scoppia in una risata piena, con la bocca aperta. Si muove tanto, oggi. In effetti, questa è una casa in periferia, in mezzo al nulla. Fuori c’è a malapena un lampione. Che funziona solo quando vuole lui. La strada su cui dà la casa è un vicolo cieco e davanti c’è un campo in cui pascolano i buoi. Non c’è niente di più diverso dalla casa che aveva annunciato avrebbe trovato, quando è tornato a Miyagi. Ed è agitato. Non è la birra, che lo fa parlare tanto. “La vita ci sorprende” ride a voce alta. “Ma almeno ho i buoi!”  
  
Asahi grugnisce, Shimizu ruota gli occhi.   
  
_“Uau.”_ Suga si porta una mano sul petto, per mostrare loro quanto è stato ferito dalla loro reazione ma né Shimizu, troppo presa a maledire la sua costituzione per ubriacarsi, forse, né da Asahi, ormai abituato ai modi di prendere in giro di Suga, sembrano volergli dare peso. Suga sospira e le sue labbra si arricciano un pochino, quando abbassa lo sguardo sul tavolo, verso il suo piatto vuoto. Ride un po’. “Sapete cosa fare, vero?, se scompaio nel nulla.”  
  
Daichi alza un lato delle labbra. “Vendicarti” risponde.  
  
Suga si gira verso di lui e arriccia il naso, con un sorriso. “Mi conosci così bene, Daichi.”  
  
Daichi gli sta guardando di nuovo le labbra. Non sa nemmeno come smettere. Gli sorride a sua volta. Poi si inumidisce le labbra e si gira verso Asahi e Shimizu. “Forse dovremmo preparare i futon” suggerisce, nel disperato bisogno di allontanarsi da Suga, per prendere aria.


	2. Non ci crederai mai ma c'è un cartello...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non è che Daichi e Suga non sappiano di essere importanti l'uno per l'altro. È che non sembra mai esserci tempo o spazio o le parole giuste. Per questo non parlano.

  
  
  
  


### i. Non ci crederai mai ma c’è un cartello della stazione dei treni scritto male (con una linea in meno nel kanji) da più di trent’anni, ma nessuno lo ha mai corretto.

“Non mi sono mai reso conto di quanto fosse buio questo posto” decide di dire, rompendo questo strano e stanco silenzio in macchina. Koushi sfrega le mani una contro l’altra. Le riscalda, soffiandoci sopra e posa la fronte sul volante. Ha la punta delle orecchie fredde, perché ha dimenticato di mettersi il cappello, e muove i piedi in modo ritmico, con un _tum_ leggero seguito da un altro _tum_ leggero. Studia la stazione dei treni, vuota, davanti alla quale ha parcheggiato la macchina, solo per schiacciare ancora di più la guancia contro il volante. “Oi, Daichi” lo chiama con un tono lagnoso. Gli prende la giacca tra due dita e tira piano, due volte. “Dormi?”  
  
Daichi si gira verso di lui, mentre mastica con gli occhi chiusi. Ha ancora la faccia gonfia dal sonno e la sua giacca è piena delle briciole del sandwich che sta mangiando con il solo aiuto della memoria muscolare. Koushi si lascia sfuggire una pernacchia, portandosi una mano davanti alle labbra. Daichi non sembra esserne arrabbiato, anzi, continua a mangiare, divorando il sandwich, la sua colazione. Sembra essere di buon umore, per quanto una persona mezza addormentata può sembrare felice. Koushi non può fare altro se non continuare a ridere piano.  
  
Allunga un pochino il braccio e ci posa sopra la tempia, per continuare a guardarlo. Lascia andare il tessuto duro del giubbotto di Daichi, solo per battere piano il palmo della mano sulle spalle di Daichi e far cadere le briciole dalla sua giacca. “Sei tutto sporco” ride piano. Daichi continua a mangiare senza nemmeno preoccuparsi del tocco. “Oggi a che ore torni?”  
  
“Prendo la navetta” gli risponde Daichi. Abbassa lo sguardo, per vedere il suo sandwich e le briciole che Koushi gli sta togliendo da sopra. Si inumidisce le labbra e poi guarda fuori dal finestrino. “Torno col treno delle quattro.” Si passa una mano sull’occhio, stropicciandolo con poca grazia e delicatezza.  
  
“Ah, sì, conviene allora che prendi la navetta.” Koushi incrocia le braccia sul volante, puntando il mento sul dorso di una delle mani fredde. Vorrebbe poter accendere il riscaldamento della macchina, ma non ha molto ben capito che cosa potrebbe succedere se lo facesse. Il suo meccanico (suo papà) gli ha detto che la sua macchina è un catorcio e Koushi è rimasto bloccato in mezzo al nulla, nelle strade di campagna, molte volte anche al buio, così tante volte da essere diventato amico del tipo che l’officina meccanica gli manda per aiutarlo, il piccolo Taichi. Koushi non conosce nemmeno un po’ la sua macchina, sa solo che se lascia accesa la radio, poi il motore non si accende e che i fari sarebbe meglio non usarli troppo, motivo per cui non esce se fuori non c’è il sole. Beh. Tranne che per accompagnare Daichi. “Peccato.”  
  
Daichi sbadiglia e ingoia l’ultimo boccone del sandwich. Come faccia a fare tutte queste cose senza che niente gli vada di traverso non è tanto un mistero, quanto un’abilità acquisita col tempo che Koushi lo ha visto affinare per tantissimi anni. Questo non vuol dire che guardarlo dormire e mangiare non sia uno spettacolo ogni volta più affascinante. Daichi non parla molto la mattina. Non che di solito parli tantissimo. Per questo Koushi non se la prende, quando non gli risponde.  
  
Si svegliano ogni giorno prima dell’alba, Koushi nella sua casetta in mezzo al nulla, Daichi nella casa dei suoi genitori, nella stanza che divide coi suoi fratellini, e Daichi porta da mangiare, Koushi porta la macchina e lo porta fino a questa stazione dei treni, che sarebbe dovuta cadere in disuso anni fa, per quanto lui ne sapeva, e aspetta che l’auto-parlante della stazione annunci il primo treno della giornata, per salutare Daichi e andarsene a lavoro a sua volta. La mattina, Daichi sembra essere più addormentato che sveglio, ogni volta borbotta cose, scuse, racconti, ci sono giorni in cui non smette di parlare e giorni in cui si mette a mangiare la sua colazione e non dice una parola. (Anche altri giorni in cui non tocca la sua colazione finché anche Koushi non apre la sua di colazione.)  
  
Daichi posa la testa sul finestrino della macchina, facendosi cadere di lato, e Koushi anche si stropiccia un occhio, continuando a pensare a quanto sia buia questa stazione le mattine d’inverno. Era così buio anche d’estate? Non se n’era reso conto. Sbatte le palpebre. Il cielo è nero, ci sono ancora le stelle e la luna sta tramontando piano piano dietro le colline. (Koushi vorrebbe che ci mettesse più tempo)(vorrebbe che il treno di Daichi non arrivasse mai.) Fa freddo. Non può accendere il riscaldamento e non ha davvero molta fame. “Oi, Daichi, senti” lo chiama di nuovo, senza voltarsi verso di lui. Continua a guardare il cielo e i lampioni di questa cittadella che non sembrano voler funzionare per bene. Forse è qualcosa che dovrebbero far notare. Qualcuno dovrebbe occuparsene. Sono le cinque e quaranta. L’annuncio del treno avviene ogni giorno alle cinque e quarantacinque. Quindi: “Fa attenzione anche oggi, eh.”  
  
Daichi gli lancia uno sguardo con la coda dell’occhio e un lato delle labbra. “Non cadrò dai binari, te lo prometto.”  
  
“E nemmeno nella vasca degli squali” continua Koushi con mezza risata. Gli si chiudono gli occhi. Li sente bruciare. Se i suoi occhi si chiudessero anche solo per un millesimo di secondo, Koushi è sicuro che si addormenterebbe. Stringe le mani in un pugno e poi le riapre, piano piano. Deve passare a prendere una qualche crema. Sta iniziando ad avere le mani rosse. “Quello sarebbe pericoloso.”  
  
“Se non hanno fame no” risponde Daichi, continuando a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Si sta lasciando crescere i capelli e ora sono un po’ scompigliati. “Mi preoccuperei di più della vasca delle meduse.”  
  
“Potresti addormentarti mentre dai da mangiare alle meduse e morire per colpa del veleno” esclama inorridito Koushi, raddrizzando la schiena e tirandosi indietro, verso lo schienale. Si porta le mani sulle labbra e sopprime la nuvoletta di vapore che gli esce dalla bocca. Non riesce a tenere la sua espressione sorpresa o preoccupata per troppo tempo, però, perché, di nuovo, scoppia a ridere, assottigliando lo sguardo. “Sarebbe davvero una morte esilarante, non pensi?”  
  
“Almeno morirei facendo qualcosa che amo” concorda Daichi, con un sorriso.  
  
“Venire avvelenato.” Koushi ride ancora, tirando indietro la testa. Scattano le cinque e quarantacinque e la voce femminile pre-registrata inizia ad annunciare l’arrivo di un treno all’unico binario della stazione. Annuncia l’ora. Annuncia il numero del treno e da dove a dove va il treno, insieme al nome delle stazioni in cui il treno si sarebbe fermato prima di arrivare a destinazione. E Daichi sistema il suo zaino, tira su il cappuccio del giubbotto e giocherella con il manubrio della portiera. “Se non ti sbrighi lo perdi.”  
  
Daichi lancia uno sguardo verso il basso (lo fa così velocemente che, nel buio, Koushi non se ne sarebbe reso conto, se non stesse guardandolo), poi scrolla le spalle. “Certo” mormora. Apre la portiera e fa un cenno con la mano per salutare Koushi, mentre tira un piede fuori dalla macchina. “Allora ci vediamo domani.”  
  
“Stai attento alle meduse!”  
  
Daichi ruota gli occhi e fa un cenno con la mano, prima di chiudere la portiera. Koushi sbadiglia. Non deve chiudere gli occhi. Se li chiude si addormenta in macchina e la cosa peggiore che potrebbe fare è presentarsi a scuola con il segno del volante in faccia, perché si è addormentato qui. Quindi inclina un po’ la testa e segue Daichi che cammina verso la stazione e sembra essere un fagotto, vista la grandezza della giacca e lo zaino enorme sulle spalle. Koushi sorride. Poi sbadiglia. Poi continua a sorridere e ad avere davvero tanto sonno.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Koushi guarda fuori dalla finestra, mentre mangia il panino che gli ha preparato Daichi. Non ha molto a cui pensare, ha deciso, mentre scartava il panino, non ha nemmeno molto di cui preoccuparsi. Le giornate si susseguono con un ritmo sempre uguale, con lui che segue delle abitudini dettate dalle stagioni e dal bisogno della scuola in cui lavora. E non pensa che le cose cambieranno presto, anche se è dovuto stare tutta la mattina con la mano sulla guancia, per nascondere il segno che il volante gli ha lasciato sul viso e per non farsi vedere in uno stato non curato dal direttore. Le cose non cambieranno presto. Ed è un bene. Crede.  
  
Tamburella il dito contro il suo banco-scrivania nella sala insegnanti e guarda gli alberi spogli in cortile. Anche chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di concentrarsi, tutti i cinguettii vivaci degli uccelli che qui ci fanno un nido d’estate, sembrano essere del tutto scomparsi. Con Daichi, d’autunno, è andato fino a una valle sperduta (hanno preso due treni e camminato tantissimo), per arrivare fino a un fiume, sul quale stormi interi di uccelli si sono riuniti a prendere acqua, forse, prima di partire per migrare in posti più caldi. _Dovrei portare qui la mia classe_ , ha pensato Koushi e Daichi ha ruotato gli occhi e non ha risposto a un pensiero che non doveva essere detto ad alta voce. La deformazione professionale di Koushi non doveva comunque rovinare una giornata come quella. Koushi abbassa lo sguardo verso il suo panino e sbuffa una risata, che spera che i suoi colleghi non abbiano sentito.  
  
Si erano svegliati all’alba, Daichi aveva dormito a casa di Koushi insieme a lui, per svegliarlo in tempo. (In quel momento, Koushi era alla ricerca disperata di casa ed era tornato a vivere coi suoi genitori)(Non c'era una sua camera, lì)(era tutto così strano)(era tutto così-...). Lo aveva trascinato in stazione, per poi trascinarlo per il braccio da una parte all’altra, mentre Koushi cercava di addormentarsi a ogni pausa che facevano. Si sono divertiti. È una delle giornate a cui Koushi pensa con più tenerezza.  
  
Daichi voleva davvero vedere la migrazione di quegli uccelli di cui Koushi non ricorda nemmeno il nome. Molti di loro erano uccelli marini, gli ha spiegato Avrebbero viaggiato per tutto l’Oceano Pacifico, isola dopo isola, partendo dal Giappone, passando per Taiwan e le Filippine, per arrivare nelle isole della Malesia e forse rimanere lì o forse scendere ancora più in basso, arrivando fino all’Australia. Koushi lo ha lasciato parlare, mentre guardava un po’ verso il cielo, quegli uccelli che a lui, senza offesa, ma sembravano davvero tutti uguali e sarebbero andati tutti nello stesso posto, e poi abbassando lo sguardo per vedere come Daichi continuava a parlare e parlare con una luce negli occhi che poteva brillare solo in momenti come quelli.  
  
 _Le rondini torneranno solo in tarda primavera,_ aveva sospirato sistemandosi gli stivali di plastica che aveva portato per non scivolare nei punti più pericolosi della pianura. _Dovremmo venire a vederli quando tornano, che dici?, portare anche Asahi, forse, Shimizu…_ Si era grattato la nuca come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, a portare solo Koushi lì. Come se avesse giocato sporco a qualcosa. Daichi pensa sempre troppo. Koushi fa sempre troppe poche domande.  
  
Aveva preparato il pranzo e si erano fermati a mangiare in mezzo al nulla. Era un panino simile a questo, con la lattuga, il pomodoro, del formaggio. Pane integrale, perché Daichi ha quest’idea strana che se integrale vuol dire con tutto quanto (tutto quello che c’è nei cereali, tutto quello che c’è nella farina), vuol dire che se le farine non sono integrali qualcuno gli sta rubando il cibo È inutile spiegargli che non è così, perché si irrita e basta e a Koushi come cosa fa sempre sorridere. Ha due sandwich di Daichi con pane integrale e lui si riempie con uno. Anche questo ha provato a spiegarlo a Daichi, ma lui ha risposto che è sempre meglio avere più cibo, piuttosto che meno. E in questo, Daichi è di sicuro più fratello maggiore di Koushi.  
  
Quindi. Diceva. Ha due sandwich preparati da Daichi, un segno sulla guancia perché si è addormentato sul volante prima di arrivare a scuola, un giocatore professionista di pallavolo che nasconde in casa, e una maledizione di Shimizu sulla schiena che gli ricorda che non importa quanto s’impegnerà, lei, per lasciargli un po’ di pepe nella vita, continuerà a ripetergli che potrebbe anche fare di meglio. Ha anche un lavoro. È in affitto in una casa in piena campagna e si chiede che cosa farà il giorno in cui un ladro verrà a derubarlo. Forse dovrebbe prendere un cane.  
  
Koushi dà un morso al suo sandwich. Non è nemmeno riuscito a fare amicizia o parlare con alcuni suoi colleghi. Non è la prima volta che mangia da solo e non sarà certo l’ultima. Sono passati due anni da quando ha iniziato a lavorare qui e deve ancora capire come lo faccia sentire questa cosa.  
  
Si chiede se, quando parla del suo lavoro, Koushi si illumina nello stesso modo in cui Daichi si è illuminato, guardando degli uccelli migrare. Si chiede se un po’ invidia Daichi, o se invece gli vuole così tanto bene che, quando lo ha visto felice, quella volta, ha sorriso e sbattuto la testa contro la sua spalla, per poi rimanere poggiato a lui, e se gli basta questo. Si chiede anche se in questo momento si sente solo.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Asahi sta seduto sul genkan con le gambe incrociate e i capelli legati dietro la nuca. Guarda la casetta di Koushi come se fosse un puzzle da risolvere e magari per lui lo è. Peccato che stia proprio in mezzo alla strada ogni volta, motivo per cui Koushi ruota gli occhi e gli dà una pacca leggera per spostarlo, mentre si siede per togliersi le scarpe. “Cosa?” gli chiede con un tono irritato. Tiene la schiena curva, con il mento puntato sul ginocchio, si slaccia le scarpe con gli occhi mezzi chiusi. Ha tenuto duro fino a ora, quindi immagina di poter crollare all’entrata di casa sua, no?  
  
“Hai detto a qualcuno che stavo da te?” gli chiede Asahi a sua volta, ignorando la prima domanda. Si gira verso di lui e inclina la testa, prima, poi tutto il corpo, finendo sdraiato sul pavimento per guardare negli occhi Koushi, che trova davvero molto difficile slacciarsi le scarpe, mai stato così complicato, davvero, come si disfanno i nodi? Asahi assottiglia lo sguardo. “Suga” lo chiama, allungando le vocali.  
  
Koushi sbatte le palpebre e gira la testa verso di lui. Lui sta cercando di fare cose importanti come ricordarsi come togliersi le scarpe e Asahi è di nuovo qui, pronto a portargli qualche dramma. Se ha… gli ha chiesto se ha detto a qualcuno che si stava fermando da lui? Chi? Koushi? “A chi avrei dovuto dirlo?” ribatte, con lo sguardo assottigliato. “Gli unici con cui ne parlerei sono Shimizu e Daichi. Daichi sta in città per la maggior parte del tempo, Shimizu è presa dal suo progetto col motorino. Quindi. Dimmi tu a chi l’ho detto.” Parlare così tanto lo ha sfiancato. Spiegarsi è sempre faticoso, se n’è reso conto negli ultimi tempi. Torna a guardare male le sue scarpe, e decide di togliersele senza sciogliere i lacci, che importa. Spinge con la punta di una scarpa la parte posteriore dell’altra scarpa. E non viene fuori. Koushi schiocca la lingua contro il palato.  
  
“Mi hanno chiamato i Nishinoya” risponde Asahi, con un tono serio. Koushi aggrotta le sopracciglia, questa volta, oltre alla testa, gira anche le spalle verso di lui e gli studia l’espressione con serietà, dall’alto della sua posizione. “Chiharu-san. Lei mi ha chiamato e mi ha chiesto quando sarei andato ad aiutarli coi campi. Io ho risposto che sono a Tokyo in attesa della risposta della squadra, e lei è scoppiata a ridere.” Asahi tira su la testa, posandola sulla mano. Mantiene il braccio ben piegato e lo sguardo fisso su Koushi. “Per questo ti sto chiedendo se hai detto a qualcuno che sono qui.”  
  
Koushi è stanco e abbastanza irritato. I ragazzini oggi non hanno fatto che gridare, si è addormentato in macchina e ha avuto per la maggior parte della mattina il segno del volante sulla guancia, proprio come un idiota. Una sua studentessa (quella con la mamma nel concilio di classe, poi) ha voluto sottolineare quanto fuori luogo fosse che avesse il segno del volante in faccia. Venire accusato di una cosa che non ha fatto è davvero fastidioso. Ma Asahi sembra essere più nel panico di quanto vuole far vedere, quindi la cosa migliore, immagina, sia rassicurarlo. “Forse Nishinoya è tornato a casa e hanno solo pensato che tu non potevi essere troppo lontano.” Si prende la scarpa con le mani e decide di tirare, anche se la scarpa non viene via e l’unica cosa che vorrebbe fare adesso è scoppiare a piangere. È davvero stanco. “Negli ultimi anni tornavate a casa sempre in coppia.”  
  
Asahi arriccia le labbra. Non sembra esserne sicuro. Incredibile come il suo primo sospetto vada su Koushi e non su chi ha più probabilità di cacciarlo in questi guai.  
  
“Senti.” Koushi sospira. Le scarpe stanno vincendo e così anche la stanchezza e gli si chiudono gli occhi ma ha anche fame e sta perdendo di vista le cose davvero importanti qui. Si passa entrambe le mani sul viso. Pensa che fuori fa freddo e che comunque è contento di avere Asahi che si nasconde a casa sua in una specie di ritiro spirituale da non è che ha capito benissimo che cosa, quindi dovrebbe usare tutto il tatto che ha in corpo. Dovrebbe poter dire queste cose con delicatezza. Proviamo. Quindi. Su. “Noya lo sa che stai qui, no?”  
  
“Certo.”  
  
“E allora glielo avrà detto lui, no?” continua. Perché dare la colpa a Koushi è okay, ma pensare che il proprio ragazzo ha fatto una cosa sbagliata, mettendolo nei guai, ripete, no. Koushi si stropiccia gli occhi, non si è nemmeno tolto la sciarpa o la giacca e dentro casa sta iniziando a fare davvero caldo. “Magari tra poco arriva anche lui da Tokyo e se lo è lasciato sfuggire. _Ah, non vedo l’ora di stare di nuovo con Asahi-san_ " imita la sua voce, muovendo la mano davanti alla faccia. "Roba così. Non sarebbe nemmeno strano, conoscendolo. Hai avuto notizie dai manager, a proposito?"  
  
“Mi hanno detto che stanno contrattando e che mi presenteranno le due offerte migliori” risponde Asahi controvoglia. Sospira. Chiude gli occhi. Si sdraia sulla schiena e intreccia insieme le dita, come se avesse appena deciso di morire. “Io non voglio giocare senza Nishinoya" lagna, aggrottando le sopracciglia e tirando giù i lati delle labbra.  
  
Koushi curva un po' la schiena e guarda la porta di casa davanti a lui. Dà una pacca distratta alla spalla di Asahi, senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarlo. “Dai che non è ancora detto" mormora a mezza voce. "Dai..."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Koushi appoggia il cellulare sul sedile del passeggero e arriccia un po’ il naso. Oggi si è ricordato il cappello. Ha deciso che vuole andare al tempio, oggi, o domani, o un giorno di questi. Non sa se vuole portarci Asahi, per tranquillizzarlo un po’ e per farlo uscire di casa (si è rintanato lì e non sembra più voler uscire, se non userà almeno un po’ della sua forza Koushi lo manderà a Tokyo come uno scheletro e non il forte e possente giocatore di pallavolo che è arrivato qui). Non sa se vuole andarci da solo. Si sistema il cappello sulle orecchie e appoggia il mento sul volante, per vedere meglio l’entrata di casa Sawamura, nella speranza di vedere Daichi uscire da lì. Ma non c’è movimento qui intorno, solo lui, la sua macchina e quello strato di vapore acqueo sui finestrini che fanno accigliare Koushi.  
  
Allunga un po’ il braccio e tira su la manica del giubbotto con la punta delle dita, per lavare via il bianco dal finestrino. Riesce a vedere, mentre muove il braccio con decisione, un paio di luci che si accendono e si spengono. Qualcuno, di sicuro Daichi, che si muove da una parte all’altra della casa, per prendere la giacca, sistemare il suo zaino, sistemarsi i capelli… Daichi è sempre stato molto disorganizzato, anche se non sembra. I capelli al liceo li portava corti per non doversi pettinare, perdeva il libro di letteratura giapponese un giorno sì e l’altro anche, Aneko si lamenta sempre di dover tenere con sé sempre due paia di chiavi di casa, perché Daichi le perde e le dissemina per il campo neanche fossero lenticchie pronte a germogliare. Koushi lascia cadere la mano sul cruscotto e alza un lato delle labbra, inclinando un po’ la testa.  
  
Il tempo passa e Daichi sembra non voler cambiare mai. Deve essersi dimenticato una scarpa, o forse un calzino. Una volta ha dimenticato il cellulare e sono dovuti tornare in fretta a casa sua, lo aveva cercato dappertutto, svegliando Masa, che era rimasto imbronciato con lui per tutta la giornata per questo, solo per poi scoprire che aveva il cellulare in tasca. Koushi ricorda che quando sono finiti nella stessa classe, durante il secondo anno di liceo, si era sorpreso di vedere quasi tutti i giorni Daichi posare una mano sulla borsa, con gli occhi sbarrati, per poi iniziare a cercare oggetti a caso, come una penna, le cuffie, o anche solo un cappello.  
  
Daichi ha perso i primi guanti che Koushi gli ha regalato per compleanno, ora che ci pensa. L’anno dopo gliene ha comprato un altro paio, ma è sempre un modo per prenderlo in giro.  
  
Koushi se ne sta con la tempia premuta contro il volante, guardando verso l’entrata della casa dei Sawamura, e chiude gli occhi un attimo soltanto (cinque secondi) per essere svegliato di soprassalto dal rumore del portone della casa che si chiude con pochissima grazia. Sbarra gli occhi, per vedere Daichi con in mano una borsa e lo zaino sulle spalle, che scende le scale, con il naso rosso e l’espressione di qualcuno che non è sicuro di quello che si sta portando dietro. Lo saluta con la mano e Koushi imita il suo gesto, tirandosi a sedere per bene, solo per non fargli notare che stava per scoppiare a ridere, visto che la borsa gli stava per cadere dalle braccia.  
  
Daichi tiene la borsa tra le braccia e Koushi si allunga ad aprire la porta della macchina, e la spinge, per aiutarlo a salire. In quei pochi secondi in cui Daichi salta sul sedile e sospira, entra un freddo pungente e il sospiro di entrambi diventa vapore davanti alle loro bocche. Koushi alza le sopracciglia. Daichi arriccia il naso, posando la borsa sulle cosce e togliendosi lo zaino da sopra le spalle, per farlo scivolare ai suoi piedi. “Il pranzo” mormora, invece di salutare. Indica la borsa e si allunga per sistemarla sui sedili posteriori. Dimentica le chiavi, il cappello, lo zaino, a volte, ma non dimentica mai il pranzo di Koushi. Di sicuro perché non dimentica mai nemmeno il suo di pranzo.  
  
Koushi gli risponde con un sorriso e indicando da qualche parte dietro di lui con un cenno della testa. “Il bento di ieri sta lì.” Muove le mani una contro l’altra, solo per poi intrecciare le dita intorno al freno a mano e sistemare il volante, per partire. “Comunque non c’è bisogno che me lo prepari.” Glielo dice ogni giorno, quasi, non capisce quale senso della giustizia spinge Daichi a svegliarsi così presto per cucinargli. Quale debito pensa di avere con Koushi. Non è certo per un paio di passaggi in stazione che Koushi vuole il cibo di Daichi. È solo molto strano, tutto questo. Avere qualcosa in cambio. Non gli piace, se è questo il motivo per cui lo fa.  
  
Daichi incrocia le braccia e Koushi lancia un’occhiata indietro, inserendo la retromarcia. La strada è buia e stretta. Casa di Daichi si trova in un quartiere residenziale e un giorno qualcuno si lamenterà di quel maestro di elementari che entra nelle stradine in mezzo alle loro case solo perché così né lui né Daichi prendono freddo. Koushi si passa una mano su un occhio e cerca di concentrarsi sulla sua guida. Si sistema sul sedile e preme l’acceleratore, per uscire di lì il prima possibile. Non vuole il comitato del quartiere che gli alita dietro il collo e sa già di non essere in una bella posizione, vista la sua personalità.  
  
“Girano voci” dice Daichi. Si schiarisce la gola, portandosi la mano sulle labbra e Koushi lancia uno sguardo verso di lui, solo per vedere il suo profilo. Non si può distrarre per molto tempo. Gira il volante tutto a destra. “Che _Sugawara-sensei_ ha un affare losco con qualcuno.” Cambia tono di voce, quando dice _Sugawara-sensei_. Lo dice come se stesse parlando di qualcun altro, non di Koushi. Anche questo è strano.  
  
“Uhm?” Koushi assottiglia lo sguardo e si ferma a uno stop. L’illuminazione della campagna è piena di buchi. Qualcuno dovrebbe davvero dire qualcosa. “Che tipo di affare losco?” Sistema le luci e controlla dagli specchietti che non ci sia nessuno dietro di lui, o in un qualche angolo. Un’altra cosa che è piena di buchi, in questa campagna, è la rete di informazioni che le persone di scambiano. Si chiede se entrambi sono così per una scelta voluta e non per mancanza di qualcosa.  
  
Non è certo la prima volta che Koushi si ritrova in mezzo a dei pettegolezzi. La sua famiglia è relativamente nuova nel paesino, si sono trasferiti lì poco dopo il diploma delle elementari di Koushi, ma, alla fine, sembra che il marchio di nuovi arrivati non si lavi via, tanto da renderli i protagonisti di davvero tante storielle inventate dai loro vicini di casa. Se quando era qui come studente però, per un tacito accordo, Koushi era intoccabile (perché dare fastidio a un adolescente?), da quando Atsuo ha compiuto 21 anni e lui è tornato come maestro, non danno loro pace. È divertente ascoltare Daichi, preoccupato per la sua immagine pubblica, che gli racconta di come una zietta, cugina della nonna di una vera zia di qualcuno, dica in giro -qualsiasi cosa si inventi su di lui. Che è un poco di buono. Che dorme in macchina. Che ha rubato la ricetta di qualche famiglia col favore delle tenebre.  
  
Daichi si trova a disagio a raccontare. Koushi lo può dire dal suo modo di sedersi. Affonda nel sedile del co-pilota e guarda dritto di fronte a sé. “Dicono che ti incontri con una donna più grande” borbotta, ruotando gli occhi. Koushi alza le sopracciglia, solo per poi scrollare le spalle. “Non è una cosa che devi prendere alla leggera” lo rimprovera.  
  
Koushi guarda la strada davanti a loro. “Non devo?” Ride un po’. “Fammi indovinare. Questa donna più grande viene a dormire da me ogni notte e io la lascio alla stazione ogni mattina.” Sbuffa dal naso, mantenendo il sorriso. Tutte le volte che devono inventarsi una storia, le ziette prendono le cose che Koushi fa con Asahi e Daichi e le ingrandiscono. “Non è perché sei la mia ragazza più grande, ora, che mi fai il pranzo, uh?” Questo sarebbe peggio di un debito. Se poi Daichi si prende la colpa della cattiva reputazione dei Sugawara tutta sulle sue spalle, a questa situazione non ci sarà più fine.  
  
Daichi si gira verso di lui, con una smorfia irritata sulle labbra. “Come se fosse per questo” esclama, incrociando di nuovo le braccia e sbattendo la schiena contro il sedile.  
  
“Non vuoi essere la mia ragazza più grande?” continua a ridere Koushi. Lancia uno sguardo allo specchietto retrovisore. “Chiederò ad Asahi, allora.” Nel momento stesso in cui finisce la frase sente come tutto il suo corpo gli grida di aver fatto un errore, di aver nominato il suo amico invano, di aver fatto uno stupidissimo passo falso. Stupido. Stupido stupido.  
  
“Hai avuto sue notizie?”  
  
Koushi alza ancora di più un lato delle labbra. “Della mia ragazza più…?”  
  
“Di Asahi” taglia corto Daichi.  
  
Koushi inclina un po’ la testa. Ha promesso ad Asahi che non avrebbe detto niente e che non avrebbe spifferato dove si trova, anche se le persone a cercarlo sono Daichi, o Shimizu. Quindi sospira, stringendo la mano contro il volante. “Ne so quanto te.” Scrolla le spalle, scuote un po’ la testa. “Ho provato a chiamare Nishinoya, ma non risponde. Asahi mi ha chiamato qualche settimana fa. Mi sembrava stare bene. Magari lo hanno rapito davvero i Nishinoya per farlo lavorare nei campi, ora che è in pausa.”  
  
Daichi assottiglia lo sguardo. Koushi allunga il collo per controllare le buche sulla strada davanti ai campi di cavolo. “Sembri essere tranquillo.”  
  
“Asahi è un adulto, Daichi” sbuffa in risposta. “E penso che Nishinoya stia lì, con lui, ovunque si sia nascosto. Quindi sta bene.”  
  
Daichi lo osserva in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi abbassa lo sguardo, giocherella con le dita. Deve star pensando a qualcosa. Qualcosa di importante. Uhm. Non va bene. Koushi deve stare più attento a non nominare Asahi, quando sta con Daichi, o Shimizu. “Va bene” sussurra, girandosi verso il finestrino.  
  
Non gli fa più nessuna domanda e Koushi si chiede se Daichi _sa._  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Durante la pausa pranzo, Daichi è sempre nella mente di Koushi, di sicuro perché mangia il suo cibo e ogni giorno inclina un po’ la testa e cerca di immaginare come lo ha preparato, che cosa ha pensato, mentre stava preparando il bento, o il panino che poi ha lasciato a Koushi la mattina. Koushi si siede appena fuori scuola, in un angolo in cui i bambini non possono arrivare, perché il clima pesante della sala insegnanti, in questo periodo, è così pesante da fargli venire voglia di piangere. E anche perché si è di nuovo addormentato sul volante e si vergogna di venire ripreso dal direttore per una cosa così stupida. Incrocia le gambe e tiene gli occhi sul suo bento.  
  
“Ma stai mangiando?” chiede al telefono, sistemandosi a sedere. Fuori dalla scuola fa freddo e il suo naso si è già gelato senza che lui se ne rendesse conto. Koushi inclina un po’ la testa, per premere la cuffia contro l’orecchio, mentre apre il bento e sistema le bacchette tra le dita. “Va bene mettercela tutta, ma devi ricordarti di mangiare” continua a dire.  
  
Atsuo, dall’altra parte del telefono, sbuffa e non risponde subito. Non che questa cosa sia strana. Atsuo è un ragazzo di poche parole e un gran lavoratore. All’università si è fatto un paio di amici e sembra essere molto tranquillo, ma non fa mai male controllarlo, ogni tanto, fargli sapere che ha un fratellone con cui può parlare. Altrimenti poi pensa di doversela cavare da solo, tutto da solo. Che è una cosa così tipica di Atsuo da fare quasi paura. “Sto andando a mangiare del ramen” risponde alla fine. C’è un rumore di qualcosa che batte contro il microfono del cellulare di Atsuo e Koushi approfitta del silenzio momentaneo per sistemarsi le cuffie alle orecchie e guardare quel bento ben organizzato davanti a lui. È davvero perfetto. Per colore, per organizzazione, per equilibrio alimentare. “Tu mangi i bento di Daichi-nii?” C’è un grugnito di fatica che segue la frase. Chissà cosa combina questo ragazzino a Sendai.  
  
“Che ne sai tu di quello che sto mangiando?” esclama Koushi, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Gioca con le bacchette e sospira.  
  
“Aneko-chan dice che Daichi-nii si sveglia tutti i giorni un’ora prima per preparare i vostri bento. Quindi so quello che succede là.”  
  
“Hai le spie ovunque.”  
  
“Una cosa di famiglia.”  
  
Koushi sorride, dopo aver sbattuto un paio di volte le palpebre. Muove le bacchette. Il bento è giallo e verde e bianco e c’è anche della carne. Prima o poi deve andare dai Sawamura con uno scatolone di cibo, per ringraziarli di tutto questo ben di Dio. Anche se… è troppo. Davvero troppo per lui, che è abituato a mangiucchiare per tutta la giornata piccole porzioni di cibo. Lasciare qualcosa gli sembrerebbe un gesto di ingratitudine, ma non può nemmeno stare male dal troppo mangiare. Si stringe nelle spalle, cerca di non prendere troppo freddo. Le mani di Daichi sono un po’ tozze, ora che ci pensa.  
  
Nonostante avesse avuto diverse occasioni per osservare le mani di Daichi, quando andavano al liceo (poteva usare la scusa della pallavolo, aiutarlo con il nastro sulle mani, guardare la forma che la mano di Daichi lasciava sul canestro quando misuravano i loro salti) è stato durante l’università che Koushi si è reso conto che le mani di Daichi sono molto più compatte delle sue. Le dita di Koushi sono più lunghe e fini (le mani di un pianista, sospira sempre la mamma), mentre quelle di Daichi sono più compatte, le sue dita sono più tonde, il suo palmo più grande. E Koushi prende tra le dita il suo tamagoyaki e pensa a come dovevano essere le mani di Daichi, mentre li posava nella scatoletta, o come si muovevano mentre cucinava, si chiede se le sue dita avevano una punta di olio, se Daichi ha fatto quella cosa che faceva -passarsi la mano in modo distratto sul fianco. Spera che si sia comprato un grembiule per cucinare. Forse dovrebbe regalargliene uno. Koushi chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo. Non è un buon corso di pensieri, questo. Le mani di Daichi. Le mani di-...  
  
“Siete ridicoli” sbuffa Atsuo, dall’altra parte del telefono. Koushi sbatte le palpebre. Si era dimenticato di star parlando con suo fratello. Dovrebbe concentrarsi sul mangiare. “Se lo chiedi a me. Potreste anche solo parlare.”  
  
“Di cosa?”  
  
“Del tempo” ribatte esasperato Atsuo. Di nuovo, si muove qualcosa contro il microfono del cellulare e Koushi lancia uno sguardo davanti a lui. “Tu stai dormendo?” gli chiede poi. “Di questo dovreste parlare. Che lui ti cucina il pranzo e tu, per stare un po’ di tempo con Daichi-nii, ti svegli alle cinque del mattino. Tu. _Alle cinque del mattino._ ”  
  
“Non ha una macchina” si difende Koushi, portandosi il wurstel alla bocca. “Che faccio? Lo lascio a piedi?”  
  
“Gli fai prendere la patente.”  
  
“Non ha tempo per farsi la patente. E poi, se smettessi di portarlo in stazione, chi mi cucinerebbe il pranzo?” Ride piano, prendendo di nuovo le bacchette in mano, per muovere il riso bianco e iniziare a mangiare come si deve. “E comunque ti ho chiamato per parlare di cose serie. La ragazzetta di Sendai?”  
  
“Piuttosto mi butto da un ponte.”  
  
“Bravo. Rimani vergine fino al matrimonio.”  
  
“Non capisco perché continuo a risponderti al telefono.”  
  
“Perché altrimenti poi dovrei sguinzagliarti dietro le mie spie di Sendai e scoprirei che hai davvero qualcuno e non sei rimasto vergine fino al matrimonio” ride Koushi. “E questa è una cosa che dovrei dire a mamma e papà.”  
  
“Ti sto per attaccare.”  
  
“Anche io, ti voglio davvero tanto bene.”  
  
Atsuo sbuffa. Rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, e Koushi mangia. È un posto umido, questo in cui è venuto a nascondersi. Forse sarebbe dovuto rimanere in sala insegnanti e farsi riprendere dal direttore, ancora una volta. L’aria è gelida. Le sue mani sono ghiacciate e il cibo che Daichi ha preparato… anche così, di sicuro perché ci ha anche pensato a questa cosa del freddo, rimane delizioso. Rimane la cosa più buona che Koushi abbia mai mangiato. E gli si stringe un po’ il cuore. (Pensa a Daichi che si dimentica anche la testa ma il suo bento no, il suo bento mai, lo porta sempre con sé, come se fosse la cosa più importante del mondo)(Pensa a come Daichi ci tenga a difenderlo dalle cattive lingue delle ziette)(Pensa a Daichi che parla dei suoi amati uccelli marini.)  
  
“Sai che anche io ti voglio bene” borbotta Atsuo, dopo una lunga pausa. Poi gli attacca il telefono. Senza neanche salutare.  
  
Koushi sta comunque pensando a Daichi.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Koushi si siede sulla panchina e guarda il tempio vuoto, mentre Asahi unisce le mani in preghiera e aggrotta le sopracciglia, come se dovesse risolvere un compito di matematica abbastanza difficile. Koushi si è assicurato che tempio fosse quello più lontano raggiungibile in macchina e di andarci in un momento in cui non ci fossero troppe persone, o almeno, non persone che potrebbero riconoscere Asahi. Apre e chiude le ginocchia, facendole sbattere tra loro, e tira fuori uno dei succhi che ha preso dalla macchinetta automatica della scuola. Non dovrebbero esserci troppi problemi, spera, e comunque tenere Asahi dentro casa sua, con l’unica compagnia dei buoi e della televisione è forse la cosa peggiore che gli potrebbe fare. Ha bisogno di muoversi. Prendere il sole. Camminare. Asahi è un ragazzo ansioso. Deve scaricare le energie negative. Crede. Koushi abbassa un po’ lo sguardo e muove di nuovo le ginocchia, con una punta di nervosismo.  
  
Asahi non si sta nascondendo da Daichi e Shimizu perché non li vuole vedere, ma solo perché quei due hanno una lingua troppo sciolta e se si facesse vedere da loro la notizia del suo ritorno arriverebbe fino ai confini della prefettura e tutti i vecchietti gli chiederebbero di aiutarli a fare qualcosa. Asahi fa di tutto, perché sa fare un po’ tutto. Quando il quartiere viene a scoprire che Asahi è in vacanza, i diversi negozianti cercano di prenderlo con loro per fargli trasportare casse, o anche per sorridere ai clienti, per fare pubblicità a certi ristoranti ma anche solo per cambiare una lampadina. Asahi, al contrario di Koushi, da queste parti è molto amato, e cercano delle scuse per tenerselo in casa e fargli mangiare ramen o verdure fritte. Asahi ama essere amato, ma ci sono tipi di amore che ti sommergono e distruggono. Almeno per questa settimana, dovrebbe poter dormire, per poi farsi vedere dai suoi _più grandi ammiratori._  
  
Koushi vorrebbe sorridere di questo pensiero, ma si limita a giocherellare con le gambe, per poi concentrarsi sul rumore che le sue scarpe fanno, contro i sassolini bianchi davanti al tempio. Muove il piede strisciandolo verso destra e poi verso sinistra, più e più volte. Vorrebbe soltanto riuscire a essere un po’ più di aiuto in generale. E si sente in colpa ad aver mentito a Daichi. In più, sente che negli ultimi tempi non ha fatto altro che pensare a Daichi. E non gli piace questa cosa.  
  
Asahi infila le mani in tasca. Koushi lancia uno sguardo verso di lui, per vederlo in piedi, con i capelli sciolti che gli cadono sulle spalle e le labbra che sembrano piegate verso il basso. Ogni anno va a finire così, con lui. Il momento in cui ci sono i rinnovamenti dei contratti, Asahi entra nel panico, come se fosse un bambino e questa la prima volta che qualcuno gli parla del suo valore come giocatore di pallavolo. Koushi è quasi sicuro che in questo momento si sta chiedendo se vale tutti quei soldi che le squadre gli stanno offrendo. Durante il suo primo anno da professionista, subito dopo aver firmato il contratto con la sua squadra, si era nascosto nel loro appartamento a Tokyo, sotto le coperte, abbracciando il cuscino. Koushi ricorda che aveva pianto, ma non gli ha mai chiesto se fossero lacrime di tristezza o felicità. Forse erano entrambe. Asahi ha sempre avuto un cuore di cristallo.  
  
Pensava che col tempo si sarebbe calmato. Eppure stanno ancora a questo punto. Forse non dovrebbe cullarlo così tanto. Forse l’approccio degli zietti del paese è più giusto per Asahi e dovrebbe solo annegare nel lavoro. Koushi non saprebbe davvero dire. Dondola il piede sul tallone, verso destra e verso sinistra. Asahi non dovrebbe stare con Nishinoya? Non sarebbe meglio?  
  
Asahi si gira verso di lui, iniziando a camminare verso di lui. I capelli sciolti si sono un po’ spettinati per colpa del vento e la sua giacca ben stirata di un bel nero scuro, sembra essere sporca, per colpa dei pochi e piccolissimi fiocchi di neve che stanno iniziando a cadere dal cielo. Koushi alza lo sguardo verso l’alto, tirando indietro la testa. Ah. Non si era nemmeno reso conto che era iniziato a nevicare. La prima nevicata dell’anno. Koushi tira giù il mento e sorride verso Asahi.  
  
“Hai pregato per finire nella stessa squadra di Nishinoya?” gli chiede, con la voce un po’ troppo alta e forse troppo divertita. Koushi tira indietro i piedi. È un po’ nervoso. Se ne rende conto solo guardando questi gesti che sta facendo. Riempire il momento con del rumore. Rendersi piccolo quando deve affrontare qualcosa che non sa come affrontare. “Insieme o morte” continua comunque a ridere.  
  
Asahi sbatte le palpebre. Non ha nemmeno guardato vero l’alto, non sembra essersi reso conto della neve. Si siede e basta, accanto a Koushi e unisce le mani, intrecciandole come se stesse pregando. “Sono venuto a ringraziare perché ho un amico che mi lascia nascondere a casa sua.” Ha la voce un po’ roca. Non ha gli occhi rossi, però. È un bene.  
  
Koushi apre un po’ gli occhi, sorpreso della strana risposta. Sbuffa, poi, dando una forte pacca sulla spalla di Asahi. “Ma cosa dici?” Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia e sbuffa, lasciando che Koushi lo colpisca un’altra volta, con un pugno sulla spalla. “Ti ho portato qui solo perché volevo che ti ingraziassi gli dei. Se poi parli loro di me, lo sai che rovini tutto.”  
  
Asahi scrolla le spalle. Koushi non piace agli dei e nemmeno ai vecchietti del paese. È una cosa risaputa. E sta nevicando.  
  
“È ora di tornare a casa, che dici?”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Koushi deve scendere dall’auto e alzare il braccio, sventolarlo come un idiota, per farsi vedere da Daichi, che trascina i piedi in stazione, verso casa. Non lo vede subito. Daichi a Koushi. Per qualche secondo, rimane solo in piedi e sembra essere davvero tanto stanco, con le spalle curvate verso il basso, il palmo della mano che stropiccia un occhio. E poi, quando si è reso conto di Koushi, davanti alla stazione, che quasi salta per farsi vedere, il suo viso sembra illuminarsi. Deve essere proprio contento di non dover prendere l’autobus per tornare a casa. Koushi sorride a sua volta, posando il mento sul dorso della mano (a sua volta posata sulla portiera della macchina). Sta pensando se dirglielo ad alta voce.  
  
Daichi si muove in modo goffo, nella sua enorme giacca verde. Il suo respiro diventa vapore davanti al sorriso che si è lasciato sfuggire e tira un po’ su la spalla, pe sistemare lo zaino, prima di balzare verso la macchina di Koushi. “Cosa ci fai qui?” chiede anche prima di arrivare. Si ferma davanti alla portiera del passeggero. Posa le mani sulla macchina, neanche avesse bisogno di arrampicarsi per guardare il viso di Koushi. “Pomeriggio libero?”  
  
“Finalmente” esclama in risposta Koushi, ridendo. “Avevo un momento libero e mi sono detto: dovrei proprio lasciare la scatola del bento a Daichi, oggi che posso.” Fa un cenno con la testa, per dirgli di entrare in macchina e lui stesso si infila al caldo con dei movimenti veloci. Si era tolto il cappello e la sciarpa e sembra che continuerà a nevicare per i prossimi due giorni. È uno dei motivi per cui è stato possibile andarsene via da scuola. Le attività dei club sono sospesi e così anche molti servizi di tutoraggio. La neve odora sempre di libertà da queste parti. Koushi chiude la portiera, e si passa le mani sulle cosce. Aspetta che anche Daichi si infili in macchina. “Non ci crederai mai ma oggi mi ha chiamato Kageyama.”  
  
“Chiamato?” risponde ad alta voce Daichi. Tira su le sopracciglia, tenendo la bocca socchiusa, poi sorride, scuotendo un po’ la testa. Si sfila lo zaino, per infilarlo trai piedi e chiude anche lui la portiera.  
  
Koushi tira su il mento, in uno strano moto di orgoglio. Gira la chiave nel quadrante e controlla che intorno a loro non ci sia niente o nessuno da investire. “Sai che questo è il periodo in cui si ricevono le offerte dalle squadre a cui ti sei candidato. Kageyama sembra aver ricevuto sei offerte. Tre all’estero e tre qui in Giappone. Voleva parlare del tipo di squadre che lo hanno accettato. Sembrava davvero molto contento.” Toglie il freno a mano, cambia la marcia, parte. Le strade innevate sono più difficili da controllare di quelle asciutte, ma almeno non c’è della nebbia. Casa di Daichi è facile da raggiungere. “Credo che quest’anno non lo vedremo per il mio compleanno, però, che immagino sia stato il motivo della chiamata.”  
  
“Conosciamo troppi giocatori professionisti di pallavolo. Non so come mi fa sentire questa cosa.”  
  
“Non proprio orgoglioso di tutti, ma Kageyama è la mia punta di diamante. Lui davvero l’unico che vale la pena seguire in una partita.”  
  
“Vi portate due anni.”  
  
“E?”  
  
Daichi sembra essere di buon umore, anche se sembra essere anche molto stanco. Koushi gli lancia uno sguardo con la coda dell’occhio, e si morde l’interno delle guance. Dai. Non sembra essere stata un brutta idea, venirlo a prendere. È davvero troppo tempo che gli sembra che non parlano o non escono insieme. Non è una cosa che può dire solo di Daichi, certo. Daichi è l’amico che vede più spesso (il sospiro sarcastico di Atsuo, gli torna in mente, ma decide di ignorarlo).  
  
Shimizu sembra essere diventata un fantasma da qualche mese e la stanno aspettando per un fine settimana da passare insieme, ma è così difficile organizzarsi che sembrano essere anni che loro quattro non si incontrano tutti insieme nello stesso posto. Anche quando andavano all’università, riuscivano a incontrarsi per bere o mangiare almeno una volta al mese. Ora è tutto troppo difficile. Con Asahi in giro per il Giappone a essere la stella della pallavolo che doveva sempre essere. Daichi che lavora in città e torna a casa stanco dopo un’ora e mezzo di viaggio. Koushi che rimane a scuola più tempo del necessario per fare da tutor ai suoi studenti o aiutare il club di pallavolo. L’età adulta sta cercando di separarli.  
  
Per questo accompagnare Daichi in stazione non è un peso per Koushi. Almeno può stare con lui. Possono rubare un po’ di tempo. Quel poco che basta.  
  
“Hai l’odore della -la salsedine addosso” commenta, con una mezza risata. “Non sapevo fosse una cosa che succede per davvero.”  
  
Daichi sobbalza e muove la la testa, per affondarlo nella manica del giubbotto e poi guardare con quasi una punta di terrore Koushi. “Non è vero” prova a difendersi, come se fosse una cosa brutta, odorare di salsedine. Koushi arriccia il naso, girandosi verso di lui e poi tornare a guardare la strada. Daichi ha le orecchie rosse, forse per colpa del freddo. “Bugiardo.”  
  
“Che c’è di male, adesso?” chiede Koushi, scuotendo un po’ la testa. Non dovrebbe parlare così tanto al volante e lo sa, ricorda bene il manuale del perfetto pilota. Non dovrebbe parlare tanto, dovrebbe concentrarsi sulla strada, anche ascoltare musica ad alto volume non gli permetterebbe di ascoltare la macchina… ma... è difficile concentrarsi se vicino a lui c’è Daichi. “È solo mare. Non è un cattivo odore. Potrebbe essere di peggio. Potresti puzzare da adolescente. O... l’altro giorno uno dei bambini si è sentito male e mi ha vomitato sulla maglietta. Immagina puzzare di vomito di bambino.” Vorrebbe rubare un altro (l’ultimo, promette) sguardo, ma sente che le condizioni della strada non sono le migliori e ogni tanto la cosa giusta da fare è essere responsabili. Stringe una mano contro il volante e assottiglia lo sguardo, muovendo la mano sul cambio marce, per essere pronto per qualsiasi evenienza.  
  
“Che schifo.” Daichi si toglie i guanti e tira su con il naso, sistemandosi sul sedile. Affonda il mento nella sciarpa, forse per nascondere il broncio che sembra essere molto evidente a Koushi, che lo conosce da davvero tanto tempo e non può fare altro se non ridere piano. “Comunque io non ti ho mai sentito puzzare di vomito.”  
  
“Il mare non puzza” risponde con una punta allegra Koushi. Tamburella sul volante. Lancia uno sguardo verso il cielo bianco su di loro. Sembra voler nevicare. E non nel modo dei film, dolce e rilassante. C’è del vento che inizia ad alzarsi e anche tenere il volate fermo sta iniziando a essere un po’ più difficile. “È stata una fortuna che oggi avessi il pomeriggio libero, eh? Almeno si torna a casa prima.”  
  
Daichi non risponde subito. Per qualche secondo, in macchina, c’è il rumore del riscaldamento vecchio di un catorcio che potrebbe fermarsi in qualsiasi momento. Koushi è troppo preso a cercare di capire se c’è qualcosa che non va nella macchina, per rendersi conto subito che Daichi ha gli occhi puntati sulla mano che tiene vicino al cambio delle marce. Non si rende conto subito, che Daichi ha lasciato cadere il braccio sul sedile e una sua mano è posata proprio vicino a quella sua. Ci mette un po’ a notarlo. Per colpa di questa stupida neve. Quando lancia uno sguardo verso la sua mano, per controllare le marce (maledicendosi, perché, ugh, doveva prendere una macchina col cambio automatico, non questo catorcio), nota il mignolo di Daichi che si muove verso l’esterno e poi viene ritirato, Daichi chiude la mano in un pugno e incrocia le braccia, girandosi verso il finestrino.  
  
Koushi ha l’istinto di fermare la macchina. Frenare, parcheggiarsi al lato della strada, girarsi verso Daichi e parlare. Perché il punto è che non hanno nemmeno il tempo per parlare, giusto?, è questo che manca loro. Perché essere adulti mangia le ore e le giornate e ci sono momenti in cui Koushi si dice di essere davvero troppo vecchio per queste cose. Ma se si prendessero il tempo per parlare, forse…  
  
“Se nevica troppo” lo interrompe Daichi. O, almeno, interrompe i suoi pensieri. Koushi sbatte le palpebre. Daichi deglutisce e posa la fronte sul finestrino. “Basta che rimani da me. La notte.”  
  
Koushi arriccia le labbra. Muove via la mano, per posarla, insieme all’altra, sul volante, e aggrotta un pochino le sopracciglia, per concentrarsi sul presente e non su qualsiasi strana cosa stesse succedendo prima. Non può rimanere da Daichi, di questo è sicuro. Se fosse stato un altro momento, una settimana fa, avrebbe risposto senza nemmeno pensarci, che sì, che sarebbe rimasto per tutto il tempo in cui sarebbe nevicato, perché no?, e non lo avrebbe fatto dormire per tutte le notti che avrebbero passato insieme. Proprio cinque secondi fa, stava pensando che lui e Daichi non hanno abbastanza tempo per parlare per davvero. Hanno solo questi momenti rubati. Venti minuti in macchina ogni giorno. Non si può davvero parlare così. Passare la notte da lui sarebbe stato fantastico. Se non fosse che Koushi a casa ha Asahi. E che non può certo lasciare Asahi da solo coi buoi, proprio adesso. Quando arriverà Nishinoya, forse. Ma adesso è diverso.  
  
Daichi gli lancia uno sguardo interrogativo. Deve aver capito che c’è qualcosa che non va e Koushi si morde l’interno delle guance. “Io, te e Masa. Che facciamo veglione.”  
  
“Per una notte Masa riuscirà a dormire in camera sua” insiste Daichi, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Deve aver sentito la puzza di scusa già dall’espressione sul viso di Koushi. Ma...  
  
“Sarebbe meglio di no” risponde, tamburellando sul volante. “Devo davvero correggere tantissimi compiti e il direttore dice che sono il maestro con la classe peggiore.” Non è proprio una bugia. Koushi sospira. “Devo andare a preparare le lezioni.”  
  
C’è di nuovo del silenzio. Il rumore della macchina sulla strada di campagna, i sassolini che sfregano contro le ruote, sembrano assordanti, adesso. Koushi ha intenzione di tornarsene a casa a gridare contro il cuscino come un adolescente. Oppure prendere un cane, così quando succedono queste cose, e poi succederanno di nuovo, Asahi rimarrà a casa con lui, e lui si sentirebbe meno in colpa. Sospira, tirando un po’ avanti la testa.  
  
“Mi dispiace” mormora, passandosi una mano sul retro del collo. Dire bugie a Daichi per parare il sedere ad Asahi doveva essere un’abitudine morta ai tempi del liceo, ma si vede che sono ancora fermi a queste fasi, loro. “Ma ci possiamo vedere domani, no?”  
  
Daichi abbassa lo sguardo. “Sì. Certo.” Torna a guardare fuori dalla finestra con mezzo sorriso. “Domani.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Il catorcio si ferma in mezzo alla strada il giorno dopo, quando Koushi sta tornando a casa e fa freddo e nevica e Koushi non ha la più pallida idea di come tornare a casa, a questo punto. Sbatte la testa contro il volante. Lo fa una volta. Lo fa due volte. Tre. Quattro. Cinque sei sette otto nove. Almeno così la testa rimane calda, mentre i suoi piedi iniziano a congelarsi, mentre aspetta che il carro degli attrezzi, o come si chiama, lo venga a prendere. Sospira con pesantezza e sta anche iniziando a fare freddo. Gli viene voglia di dare un’altra testata al volante. Forse dovrebbe farlo, farsi trovare incosciente e finire in ospedale e non dover più pensare a quanto questo ammasso di ferraglia sia solo un modo per ingoiare i suoi soldi. Dà un colpo al cruscotto. La macchina non si muove. La sua mano invece fa male e inizia a pulsare. _Perfetto._  
  
Eppure ha controllato che tutto fosse in ordine. Il livello dell’olio, il livello dell’acqua, la benzina, la pressione dell’aria delle ruote e cose così. Non sa se questa è davvero una tragedia o se ha tanta fame ed è tanto stanco, motivo per cui gli viene da piangere. Ha mangiato bene a pranzo. Oggi ha parlato con Daichi. Gli ha detto _ehi, stai attento anche oggi_ e Daichi ha scrollato le spalle e ha sorriso e gli ha detto _certo_ e gli ha dato il suo bento e Koushi ha mangiato. Non è stato sgridato dal direttore, perché non si è addormentato in macchina. Doveva essere una buona giornata questa. Non dovrebbe venirgli da piangere. Eppure, mentre si infila le mani nelle tasche e tira su i piedi, rannicchiandosi sul sedile, ha un po’ voglia di prendere qualcosa a calci. Non gli piace doversene stare per troppo tempo, in realtà. Forse è questo il vero problema.  
  
Koushi sfrega il naso contro il braccio e guarda prima a destra, poi a sinistra. Ovunque guardi, non importa se avanti o indietro, c’è questo buio che ingoia la sua macchinetta blu. E c’è neve. Neve ovunque, che si accumula piano piano intorno a lui. Quando era piccolo, suo padre gli ha detto che ci sarebbero stati momenti in cui stare da solo gli avrebbe fatto bene e che il buio non cambia il posto in cui ti trovi, se non nella tua testa. Quindi Koushi prende un respiro profondo e chiude gli occhi. Dovrebbe solo cercare di calmarsi, fino a quando non arriveranno i soccorsi.  
  
Pensava di arrivare a casa un po’ prima oggi, così avrebbe passato la notte a prendere in giro Asahi. Domani Daichi non andrà a lavoro. Poteva rimanere sveglio un po’ più di tempo, vedere come sta Asahi in testa, capire se uscire lo ha aiutato, se è pronto a far sapere in paese che è tornato.  
  
Koushi non vorrebbe ammetterlo, ma per quanto adesso sia preoccupato della mancanza di tempo che le giornate gli danno con Daichi, adesso è preoccupato soprattutto per questa strana reazione di Asahi a un cambiamento di squadra. Kageyama sembra prenderle bene. Ripete sempre che perché gli è stato insegnato, tanto tempo fa, riesce a capire che cosa le squadre potrebbero volere da lui. Riesce ad adattarsi. Non è perfetto, ma è funzionale. _Sarebbe stato perfetto con la nostra vecchia squadra._ Koushi si inumidisce le labbra e si rende conto di quanto sia freddo fuori e quanto stia perdendo il calore il suo corpo. Doveva essere più semplice, per Asahi, adattarsi. Non sa se si sente nello stesso modo in cui si sente Kageyama.  
  
Ha giocato in tre diverse squadre negli ultimi sei anni e ogni volta che c’è la possibilità di cambiare squadra sembra prenderla bene, ma ha anche questo periodo di latenza. O come chiamarlo? Quelle settimane in cui viene da Koushi e gli dice: _posso stare qui per un po’? Va bene se non lo dici a nessuno?_  
  
Ed è una domanda con una risposta non scontata. Va bene? Quando erano piccoli, andava bene, sbuffa Koushi, grattandosi la testa con una punta di nervosismo. Quando erano ragazzini questa cosa poteva anche succedere. Hanno vissuto insieme per un po’ di tempo, quindi era una cosa naturale, crede. Asahi stava solo tornando a casa, in quel periodo. Ma adesso…? Casa di Asahi si muove da una parte all’altra del Giappone, a volte la condivide con Noya. Non dovrebbe andare da Noya? I Nishinoya adorano Asahi e di questo passo, se scoprono che lo nasconde, inizieranno a odiare Koushi più di quanto i vecchietti lo odiano senza motivo. Perché loro avrebbero un motivo. Koushi non può continuare a nascondere loro genero per tutta la vita.  
  
Gli viene in mente una cosa che ha detto sua mamma, una volta, tanto tempo fa. Stavano parlando di cuccioli. Koushi era piccolo. Aveva parlato dell’esplorazione a stella. Come i cuccioli si muovono in un certo spa-...  
  
Qualcuno bussa sul finestrino e Koushi sobbalza e si gira per guardare la mano guantata che batte contro il vetro. “Sei sveglio?” dice l’uomo, fuori dalla macchina. Il vento sembra essersi alzato ancora di più e la neve sta scendendo come se fossero linee e non piccole palline di ghiaccio. “Kou-chan” lo chiama ancora, bussando.  
  
Koushi tira giù i piedi dal sedile e apre la portiera, balzando sulla strada con le braccia ben stirate per tirarle intorno al collo di suo papà che cerca di non cadere, scivolando per la strada. Koushi lo abbraccia con gli occhi chiusi, sentendo quanto freddo è il suo giubbotto e quanto fa male il vento sugli zigomi. “Speravo proprio che mandassero te” mormora. Stringe il papà un pochino più forte, come se avesse paura di lasciarlo andare. “Taichi mi avrebbe sgridato tutto il tempo. Dice sempre che è un miracolo se la macchina non sia esplosa con me dentro.” Ah, è proprio il suo cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura. Non glielo dirà mai ad alta voce.  
  
Suo papà ride, posandogli una mano sulla testa. “Taichi ha ragione.”  
  
Koushi si tira indietro, svincolandosi dall’abbraccio. Sta fuori dalla macchina da soli pochi minuti, ma già sente il bisogno di cercare un posto caldo in cui andarsi a nascondere. Ha le dite gelate, gli zigomi che sembrano essere graffiati dal vento, dalla neve e dalla grandine, e gli brucia il labbro superiore. Uhm. “Okay, ma io dico che dovresti stare dalla parte di tuo figlio, non di Taichi” lagna. Assottiglia lo sguardo e guarda verso il furgone di suo papà. “Con questo tempo non si può aggiustare subito, vero?” Infila le mani in tasca. Le luci dei fari del furgone di suo papà sono accecanti. Deve chiamare Daichi. Dirgli che non lo può accompagnare dopodomani in stazione. Non sa nemmeno come arrivare a scuola in tempo, senza la macchina. Non ci voleva.  
  
“Ti porto a casa, su.” Il papà gli sistema la giacca e gli copre bene la testa con il cappello, come se Koushi queste cose non potesse farle da solo. “Da lì saprai come muoverti, sono sicuro.” Gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, per spingerlo verso il furgoncino. Papà continua a trattarlo come un bambino, anche se ormai Koushi ha venticinque anni e non sa prendersi cura della sua stessa macchina, incredibile. Beh. Non che gli dia fastidio. Non è il suo problema principale in questo momento.  
  
Koushi si morde l’interno delle guance. Ha il cellulare in tasca. Dovrebbe chiamare Daichi il prima possibile. “Quanto ci potreste mettere?” chiede con una punta di disperazione di cui lui stesso non si era reso conto. Vorrebbe portarsi le mani sulle labbra e ritirare tutto. È così frustrante non poter fare niente, in questa situazione. Forse Shimizu ha comprato il suo motorino e potrà accompagnare Daichi. Vive più vicino a lui. Lui potrebbe preparare il pranzo a lei, in cambio. E quei venti minuti di tempo che Koushi rubava ogni giorno saranno portati via da lui, ma per una giusta causa. Alla fine, lo sapeva che questa macchina li avrebbe abbandonati, prima o poi. Sente le spalle precipitare verso il basso. “Tanto, vero?” Si alza il vento, ancora una volta e Koushi deve chiudere gli occhi per qualche secondo, perché altrimenti sentirebbe le palle degli occhi congelati e di poterli perdere in qualsiasi momento. Odia quando il tempo peggiora in questo modo.  
  
“Potresti riaverla per domenica” lo rassicura papà. Poi arriccia il naso, inclinando la testa di lato. “Beh. Se sei fortunato.”  
  
Sarebbero tre giorni senza macchina. _Se è fortunato._ Koushi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Schiocca la lingua contro il palato. Non vuole far finta di niente, sapeva già che avrebbe avuto una risposta del genere e non gli dà tanto fastidio l’idea di dover tornare a prendere i mezzi pubblici per arrivare fino al paesino, o di prendere la bicicletta, non gli importa più di tanto, no. Non era quello il motivo per cui ha continuato a sbattere la testa contro il volante. Tre giorni senza macchina voleva dire tre giorni senza vedere Daichi. Tre giorni _se è fortunato_ , cosa che Koushi non è.  
  
Koushi continua a mordersi l’interno delle guance. Cammina verso il furgoncino strisciando i piedi, come se stesse andando contro una punizione divina. Ben tre giorni senza vedere Daichi. Tre giorni… non sono tanti, questo lo sa anche lui, non è un bambino. Ma allo stesso tempo, sono ben tre giorni. Sospira. Guarda suo papà attaccare la macchina, per trainarla con loro verso casa. Catorcio odioso, lo odia. Abbandona sempre Koushi nel momento del bisogno. Deve comprarsi una macchina nuova. Questo coso giura di portarlo a rottamare e guardare mentre verrà fatto a pezzi, colpo dopo colpo.  
  
Sale sul furgoncino sbattendo la portiera con tutta la forza che ha.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Asahi e Koushi sono seduti uno davanti all’altro, con le ginocchia ben chiuse, le schiene dritte e un peperoncino sul tavolo. E questo è il gioco che Koushi ha deciso di giocare. Si alza in ginocchio, vede come Asahi scuote la testa e lo sente dire, sottovoce no, ti prego, non lo stai facendo per davvero, cosa che quasi lo fa scoppiare a ridere, ma questa è una cosa seria. Deve rimanere molto serio. Prende il peperoncino con un cucchiaio. Alza le sopracciglia verso Asahi che ruota gli occhi. Non ruoterà gli occhi per molto. Koushi sbuffa una risata. Taglia il peperoncino a metà e prende la sua parte dal grappolo. Poi spinge il piattino col restante peperoncino verso Asahi.  
  
“Non è una cosa che dovremmo fare” cerca di protestare lui. Eh. Sì. Perché sa che perderebbe. Asahi sembra leggere la mente di Koushi e sospira, tirando in avanti il mento, con fare sconfitto. Sospira. Allunga il braccio per prendere il piatto. “Non ci credo che lo stiamo facendo di nuovo.”  
  
“Ehi, sei tu che vuoi decidere che cosa mangiare, mi pare, no?” Koushi si siede per bene davanti al tavolino del salotto. Non gli importa molto decidere che cosa mangiare, a dire la verità. È solo che si annoia e non sa come altro dare fastidio ad Asahi. Il tempo non sembra voler migliorare, ma almeno ha smesso di nevicare. C’è molto vento. Koushi non ha fame. Riesce a mangiare peperoncini super-piccanti da quando aveva otto anni e Asahi non è mai riuscito a batterlo in questa gara. “Quindi vinci tu e mangiamo ramen. Vinco io e mangiamo zuppa di miso.”  
  
“Io lo so che ti rendi conto che preparare adesso la zuppa di miso vorrebbe dire mangiare a mezzanotte” prova a protestare Asahi, inclinando un po’ la testa, lagnando come un bambino.  
  
“Non ho chiesto la tua opinione. Devi solo stare zitto e mangiare il peperoncino.”  
  
“Abbiamo del ramen istantaneo. Perché farsi la zuppa di…”  
  
“Zitto e mangia.”  
  
“Io lo so che lo sai che questa cosa è assurda” lagna ancora Asahi, gira il piatto un paio di volte sul tavolino e sospira ancora una volta. “Ho fame, Suga.”  
  
“Allora vinci” ribatte Koushi. Giocherella con il peperoncino. Alza la mano libera, mostrando tre dita. “Al via. Tre.” Tira giù un dito. “Due.” Tira giù un altro dito. Asahi sta già iniziando a sudare e nemmeno ha dato un morso al peperoncino. Questa cosa è davvero incredibile. “Uno. Via!” Si infila tutto il peperoncino in bocca e inizia a masticare.  
  
Asahi lo imita e ha già le guance rosse, delle lacrime agli occhi. Chiude gli occhi e gli escono le lacrime e dal naso sembra volergli uscire del moccio. Koushi unisce le mani, come se stesse pregando, e ringrazia di poter vedere ancora una volta il suo amico che non sa come mangiare il peperoncino.  
  
“Forse hanno ragione i vecchietti” lagna Asahi, sputando il peperoncino e alzandosi in piedi, per andare in cucina a cercare del latte, forse. “Tu sei un demonio, ecco cosa.”  
  
“In effetti non ho mai smentito quelle dicerie” ride Koushi. Ingoia il peperoncino. In effetti fa un po’ più caldo e sente la base del collo diventargli molto più calda di quanto fosse cinque secondi fa. Tira su col naso. Beh. La cosa importante è che ha vinto, anche se adesso sente gli occhi diventargli lucidi. “Quindi preparo la zuppa di mi-...”  
  
Koushi non riesce a finire la frase. Il portone di casa si apre, sbattendo contro la parete e per mezzo secondo Koushi si chiede se si tratta di un ladro oppure del vento, così forte che ha aperto una porta di legno. Potrebbe anche essere un ladro, pensa, girandosi verso l’entrata di casa, solo per trovarsi davanti Shimizu, con le braccia aperte, i capelli spettinati, il casco che le penzola dal braccia e un’espressione molto irritata. Dietro di lei, spunta il viso di Daichi, che lancia uno sguardo ala casa, come se fosse la prima volta che la vede.  
  
Asahi beve il suo latte, con la faccia rossa e il moccio al naso. Koushi si alza in piedi, con le lacrime agli occhi e le orecchie che gli stanno andando in fiamme per colpa del peperoncino. E Shimizu grida: “Quindi da quanto tempo va avanti questa vostra storia?”  
  
Daichi chiede più a bassa voce: “Perché state piangendo?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### ii. Si potrebbe prendere un’enorme gomma da cancellare per correggere il cartello del treno, ma non pensi che così perderebbe carattere?

Daichi si morde l’interno delle guance e giocherella con le dita, seduto con le gambe aperte sul genkan di casa di Suga. Dentro casa, Shimizu sta facendo il bello e il cattivo tempo, ha fatto scivolare Asahi, lo ha sgridato, gli ha chiesto che cosa gli era venuto in mente, a nascondersi così anche dai suoi amici. Ed eppure Daichi non è arrabbiato con Asahi e sta fuori casa, con la giacca e tira su col naso, guardando verso il cielo. Gli fanno un po’ male le dita dei piedi, ma non pensa sia poi così importante. Era venuto con l’intenzione di stare un po’ più di tempo con Suga, quindi starsene qui, col naso gelato e le mani incrociate non ha molto senso. Da dentro casa viene un tonfo, poi un grido e delle risate. Beh. Daichi non è proprio arrabbiato, ma non ha nemmeno voglia di ridere.  
  
La storia di Suga e Asahi -Suga ha risposto quasi subito a Shimizu, non ha battuto ciglio, anche se aveva gli occhi rossi e sembrava voler piangere e Asahi era troppo preso a bere latte e a non sputarlo sul pavimento per poter rispondere. La storia di Suga e Asahi, la misteriosa e segreta storia d’amore di Suga e Asahi, ha risposto senza perdere un battito, è iniziata dopo il loro diploma, quando sono andati fino a Tokyo a vivere insieme. Lo ha detto con un’espressione seria, non sembrava star scherzando e Shimizu gli ha dato uno schiaffo in testa, per farlo stare zitto. Suga ha protestato, ridendo, ma nessuno dei quattro ha mai pensato che ci fosse davvero una storia tra loro. Questo perché Suga è _Suga_ e Asahi è Asahi. E non ci vogliono tante altre spiegazioni.  
  
Daichi incrocia le braccia e guarda verso l’alto. Il cielo invernale è nero nero e non c’è molto altro che può dire al riguardo. Non ci sono cinguettii la notte d’inverno e qui intorno non c’è nemmeno un lampione a illuminare la strada. Il motorino di Shimizu è parcheggiato lì da qualche parte, ma è tutto così buio che Daichi, anche aguzzando lo sguardo, non riesce a trovarlo. Aveva pensato che Suga si sarebbe sentito solo, da queste parti. Quindi dovrebbe essere sollevato a sapere che Asahi era qui. Suga non era solo. Daichi dovrebbe essere contento. Giocherella con le dita, grattandosi via le pellicine del pollice. Dovrebbe di sicuro essere più contento. Dovrebbe essere un pensiero in meno. Crede.  
  
Shimizu gli ha chiesto, una volta, quando ancora andava all’università, se era mai stato geloso di Asahi. O di Suga. O comunque, _geloso._ Se avesse mai pensato che fosse ingiusto che loro avessero quel rapporto, o che vivessero insieme, o quel modo che Suga ha di trattare Asahi, che lo vizia, lo copre quando fa disastri, lo nasconde in casa sua quando cambia la stagione sportiva. Daichi non è proprio sicuro di come dovrebbe descrivere la gelosia. Aneko dice sempre che detesta quando i ragazzi sono gelosi di lei. Dice sempre che è una di quelle cose che fanno i ragazzi possessivi che sperano di tenersela tutta per sé e che potrebbero diventare violenti. Sarebbe un disastro, cadere in quella categoria.  
  
Daichi sospira, piega la schiena, per posare i gomiti sulle cosce. C’è un ammasso di neve nella parte laterale del giardino. Suga aveva detto che avrebbe provato a far crescere delle verdure in quella parte di casa. Dice che a Tokyo è riuscito a far crescere una piantina di prezzemolo. Daichi non ha avuto il cuore di dirgli che il prezzemolo è la pianta più resistente in natura e che se fosse riuscito a uccidere anche una piantina del genere -beh, forse sarebbe stata ora di chiamare il Guinness dei Primati e presentare Suga come l’ammazza-piante numero al mondo. Shimizu ha comunque fatto notare a Suga che qualsiasi cosa lui tocchi muore, e gli ha chiesto che tipo di prezzemolo è riuscito a sopravvivergli e dove si trovavano i resti del prezzemolo. Ora, in quel giardino, ci sono ben quattro cavoli ricoperti di neve. Daichi si chiede se sono riusciti a crescere grazie ad Asahi.  
  
È una cosa un po’ ingiusta, in effetti. Non pensa che Suga e Asahi potranno mai avere un rapporto romantico, li conosce da troppo tempo per pensare a una cosa del genere. Daichi non è invidioso del rapporto che Asahi e Suga hanno. Il modo in cui Suga si comporta con Asahi, o anche il modo in gli parla o lo aiuta, non gli fanno venire voglia di avere un rapporto simile. Asahi è speciale per Suga. Come lo è Shimizu, o anche Atsuo. E Daichi sa di essere speciale per Suga. Non riesce a dubitare di questo. E non vorrebbe lo stesso tipo di affetto che Suga mostra ad Asahi, perché sarebbe strano, essere trattato come un fratello minore. Sarebbe strano in generale, ma sarebbe strano soprattutto se Suga lo facesse. Daichi si passa una mano sul mento e poi se la sfrega sulle labbra. Sarebbe _strano._  
  
“Hai le orecchie tutte rosse” gli fa notare Suga, uscendo di casa con solo una giacchetta leggera. Tiene in mano una ciotola di quella che Daichi immagina sia zuppa di miso. Suga si siede vicino a Daichi, con le gambe incrociate e gli lascia la ciotola tra le mani. “Cerchi di frenare i bollenti spiriti?” chiede ancora, dandogli una spallata. Lancia uno sguardo al cellulare di Daichi, lasciato vicino alle sue gambe, dimenticato. Suga alza le sopracciglia un paio di volte, per prenderlo in giro.  
  
Daichi prende la ciotola tra le mani e abbassa lo sguardo. “Sì, certo” risponde. La ciotola è bollente e gli riscalda le dita. Ha un buon odore la zuppa. “Shimizu ha già finito?”  
  
Suga ruota gli occhi. Si prende le caviglie con le mani e dondola un po’, a destra e poi a sinistra e poi di nuovo a destra. Si vedono a malapena i suoi movimenti nel bel mezzo del buio. “Questa cosa ce la porteremo dietro finché non saremo tutti vecchi decrepiti” sospira. È di sicuro scappato per non dover sentire ramanzine o doversi sentire in colpa. “Non è che non ve lo volevo dire” prova a giustificarsi. “È solo che Asahi mi ha chiesto di dargli un po’ di tempo. Sai come sono i vecchietti qui in giro, se sapessero che Asahi sta qua, lo verrebbero a cercare per fare i lavori più strani, quindi dargli qualche settimana per riposarsi mi sembrava una cosa giusta.”  
  
Daichi non è proprio invidioso del rapporto tra Asahi e Suga. Muove la ciotola tra le mani, ruotandola. Si chiede però se è geloso di Suga. “Avevo dei sospetti” gli confessa. “Quando hai detto che dovevi correggere i compiti. Mi è sembrato strano, ma ho pensato che avrei aspettato. Ma Shimizu ha sentito dalle sorelle di Nishinoya che sei uno sfascia-famiglie.”  
  
Suga chiude gli occhi come se fosse stato colpito alla pancia, poi si porta le mani sul viso, per coprirlo e si piega in avanti. “Erano gli unici che non mi odiavano qui intorno” lagna. “Io lo sapevo che sarebbe successo. Lo sapevo. Asahi mi mette sempre nei guai, non pensi?” Raddrizza la schiena, ma non riesce a non sospirare, alzando il mento verso il cielo.  
  
“Se ti può consolare, non penso che Nishinoya pensi la stessa cosa. È solo che non tutti vi conoscono così bene.” Daichi guarda la ciotola di miso. Capisce perché agli occhi degli altri il rapporto di Asahi e Suga può risultare ambiguo. Asahi ha una famiglia, una casa a cui andare a nascondersi, forse addirittura due case, contando anche quella dei Nishinoya, quindi non ci dovrebbe essere nessun motivo per lui di andare a nascondersi da Suga. Guardandola da fuori, sapendo le loro sessualità e la loro storia (hanno vissuto insieme per tanti anni), questi sono errori comuni. “E lo hai detto anche tu che i pettegolezzi di paese sono pieni di buchi.” O almeno, glielo ha fatto notare lui, quindi dovrebbe saperlo. Daichi si allunga, per prendere il cucchiaio da sopra le cosce di Suga. Gli piace l’odore della zuppa.  
  
Suga tira su le ginocchia e ci posa sopra il mento. “Ma non era questo il punto. È pure difficile da spiegare così senza mettere nei guai Asahi. Come glielo dici? _Ehi, sentite, non è colpa mia, ad Asahi non andava di stare con voi._ È proprio brutto da sentire, non pensi? Proprio da maleducati.” Gira la testa verso Daichi. “Io la prenderei sul personale, anche se conosco bene Asahi.”  
  
“Tipo Shimizu” mormora Daichi, iniziando a mangiare. La zuppa gli riscalda tutto il corpo.  
  
“Tu non sei offeso?” chiede Suga, con una punta di sorpresa. Daichi lancia uno sguardo verso di lui e vede come Suga stesse formando una o perfetta con le labbra, solo per poi arricciare il naso e sorridere. “Non è per questo che stai qua fuori a tenere il broncio?” continua, punzecchiandolo con un dito sulla spalla.  
  
Daichi non è proprio arrabbiato. Torna a guardare la ciotola di zuppa, continua a mangiare. Non nel termine più classico della parola. Non gli viene voglia di gridare e non gli viene voglia nemmeno di fare la ramanzina su quanto siano importanti i collegamenti eccetera eccetera. Però non può nemmeno dire di non sentire questa emozione negativa, al pensiero che quando Suga gli ha detto che doveva correggere i compiti in realtà doveva stare con Asahi. Qualcosa a metà tra quella gelosia che Aneko odia tanto (perché Daichi si sente invidioso del tempo che Asahi ha passato con Suga)(perché voleva passare anche lui quel tempo con Suga e si sente un po’ derubato)(sente che Asahi è stato un po’ egoista a tenersi Suga tutto per sé, ecco) e la frustrazione, perché Asahi non si fida abbastanza di lui per dirgli di essere tornato e sentirsi comunque sereno. E poi si sente in colpa per provare cose del genere. Si porta il cucchiaio in bocca. Lo morde un po’.  
  
“Lo sai che non volevo proprio dirti bugie. E -per quando mi hai invitato da te… la mia classe è davvero quella coi voti più bassi” riprende Suga. Intreccia insieme le dita, con le mani posate sui piedi. Si è raggomitolato. Deve aver freddo. In effetti, è uscito senza giacca, doveva aver pensato di non dover rimanere fuori per troppo tempo. È sempre troppo ottimista. “Poi non sarei stato di compagnia, credo, appena sono arrivato a casa ho chiuso gli occhi e mi sono addormentato. Mi sono svegliato solo il giorno dopo. E mi si è rotta la macchina. Non sei dispiaciuto per me? Tutte queste disavventure una dopo l’altra?”  
  
Daichi giocherella con il cucchiaio. “Si chiama essere un adulto.”  
  
“Oh, ma dai” ride Suga, tirando indietro la testa. “Ti ho portato il miso. Lo sai che per noi sei importante e lo sai che ti vogliamo bene e sai tante altre cose che ora non mi vengono in mente. Davvero non so cosa devo dirti per chiederti scusa. Quindi, non lo so, vuoi un buono per quando vuoi fare qualcosa…? Tipo quelli dei bambini? Un buono abbraccio, un buono vai a fare la spesa per me, un buono -non ti posso ancora accompagnare alla stazione, quello sarebbe stato un buono perfetto, però.”  
  
Daichi sorride a se stesso. Alza lo sguardo dalla ciotola e inclina un po’ la testa. “I favori fatti prima non valgono coi buoni, lo sai, vero?”  
  
“Quindi vuoi davvero tanto quei buoni abbraccio.” Suga si alza in ginocchio, e apre le braccia, per far capire a Daichi che sarà presto abbracciato con tutta la forza nel suo corpo (che è sorprendentemente tanta). “Vieni qui, orsacchiotto.” Prende la testa di Daichi tra le braccia e ci posa sopra il mento. Suga non pensa mai a queste cose più di troppo. Non è una cosa buona.  
  
“Non mi chiamare orsacchiotto” protesta Daichi con uno sbuffo, ma non lo spinge via, anzi. Appoggia la testa sul petto di Suga. I vestiti sono gelidi. Daichi ha paura di come stanno messe le sue mani, a questo punto, o anche i piedi, le gambe. Forse questo abbraccio può soddisfare Daichi e riscaldare Suga. Non è un brutto compromesso. Un po’ di calore per alimentare le strane fantasie romantiche di Daichi. Il corpo di Suga sarà anche freddo, ma odora bene. Ha addosso l’odore della cucina, le spezie che ha usato, ma anche, un po’ più in fondo, il suo odore naturale, che sa di lavanda. Daichi affonda il naso tra le sue spalle e con un solo braccio (con due non sa se riuscirebbe a lasciarlo andare) lo stringe un poco poco, quel tanto che basta per far aggrottare le sopracciglia a Suga. “È strano.”  
  
“Ma è successo qualcosa?” chiede Suga, abbassando un po’ il mento, per guardarlo in faccia. Gli posa le mani sulle guance e gliele preme. “Qualcuno ti ha trattato male a lavoro? Che succede?”  
  
Daichi ride piano. Se è successo qualcosa. Non lo sa. Forse? Anche le mani di Suga sono fredde, sembrano essere ricoperte di ghiaccio. Posa le sue di mani, su una di Suga e sente la differenza nelle temperature. La zuppa ha riscaldato Daichi più di quanto fosse necessario, alla fine. Suga si abbassa. Si siede e i loro visi sono sullo stesso piano adesso. Daichi sente il suo sguardo studiarlo. Non gli lascia andare la mano. La stringe giusto un pochino.  
  
“Guarda che sono serio.”  
  
Daichi non riesce a smettere di sorridere, perché gli sembra essere una situazione surreale, questa. Dovrebbe togliersi le scarpe e salire sul genkan. Vorrebbe essere abbracciato da Suga per ancora qualche secondo. Cosa succede? Sembra che Daichi sia un po’ geloso. Che vorrebbe avere più attenzione da parte di Suga, ma che non sa come chiedergliela. E non sa nemmeno se se la può permettere. Certo le cose non possono cambiare se lui non dice o non fa qualcosa. Dicono sempre che lui è quello responsabile del gruppo, e forse è questo che lo ha un po’ fermato, in questi ultimi mesi. Non si può comportare da bambino, se lui è quello maturo. Non può chiedere più attenzione, se deve essere più maturo.  
  
“Senti, Suga…” inizia a dirgli, solo che poi perde le parole, non riesce a capire dove dovrebbe andare a finire questa frase. Non ha voglia di tenere un broncio per motivi così stupidi. Non ha nemmeno voglia che questo suo sentimento rovini il suo rapporto con Suga. Se trovasse il modo per poter chiedergli più tempo -non tutto il tempo. Solo un po’ di più. Poco poco. Quel tanto che basta per poterlo vedere tutti quasi tutti i giorni, magari non quando è assonnato, magari non per sgridarlo perché ha tenuto nascosto un uomo di venticinque anni, centottantasei centimetri e un’ottantina di chili. Solo per…  
  
Suga inclina la testa. Arriccia il naso. Non ritira la mano dalla guancia di Daichi, invece aspetta. Un secondo, due secondi, tre secondi. Suga è una persona paziente quando serve. Non incalza, se non deve farlo. E questo è uno dei motivi per cui Daichi si inumidisce le labbra, socchiude gli occhi, trattiene il respiro e allunga il collo, quel tanto che basta per far sfiorare le loro labbra.  
  
Non è stata una cosa pre-meditata.  
  
Daichi avrebbe dovuto pre-meditare un gesto del genere.  
  
Cosa gli è venuto in mente? Alla faccia del tipo maturo, dovrebbe correre verso i cavoli e -le labbra di Suga non sono fredde. Sanno di miso e brodo. Deve aver provato la zuppa più volte prima di metterla nelle ciotole. La sua pelle è morbida e liscia. Daichi abbassa un po’ il mento, stacca le loro labbra e si dà dell’idiota. Ma sono troppi anni che ci pensa su, troppo tempo che si chiede cosa fare, e oggi non è stanco da un viaggio di andata-lavoro-ritorno, oggi ha dormito e ha mangiato e la sua giacca lo tiene al caldo e ogni suo bisogno fondamentale è stato soddisfatto, tranne quello di poter stare ancora un po’ (poco poco) tra le braccia di Suga. Vuole solo un po’ di tempo con lui, è davvero così difficile? È davvero così scandaloso? È davvero così stupido?  
  
Daichi posa la fronte sulla spalla di Suga e ancora non riesce a respirare, quando sente la mano di Suga accarezzargli la nuca con la sola punta delle dita. “Daichi” lo chiama, con una voce bassa. “Vorresti...”  
  
Shimizu apre la porta di casa, sbattendo la mano sullo stipite.  
  
Suga e Daichi sobbalzano, allontanandosi seduta stante l’uno dall’altro. Shimizu lancia un’occhiataccia a Suga e gli dà uno schiaffetto in testa, poi si gira verso Daichi e muove il mento. Nella notte, nel silenzio della campagna, Shimizu sembra aver fatto così tanto rumore da aver risvegliato Daichi da qualche strano sogno. Lui sente le spalle fredde, adesso. La fronte gelida. Ancora non sta respirando. Lancia uno sguardo a Suga, che si sta accarezzando la testa, nel punto in cui era stato colpito.  
  
“Torniamo a casa” annuncia Shimizu. Si siede sul genkan, si infila le scarpe e si alza in piedi sul giardino con movimenti veloci e precisi. Poi si gira verso Daichi. “O rimani?” gli chiede.  
  
È una domanda a trabocchetto. Suga guarda da un’altra parte, fingendo di non star sentendo la conversazione, e Daichi non saprebbe come tornare a casa, se rimanesse, la macchina di Suga è ancora rotta, domani è un giorno lavorativo, ha delle responsabilità. In più, non seguire Shimizu vorrebbe dire, adesso, muovere guerra contro di lei. Crede. Quindi Daichi la segue. È l’unica soluzione che gli viene in mente. Si alza in piedi, lancia un’ultima occhiata a Suga (dovrebbero parlare, loro due, giusto?)(giusto?) e segue Shimizu. Era una domanda a trabocchetto di sicuro.  
  
Shimizu prende dal buio il suo motorino, con gesti irritati. Tira il casco a Daichi, con uno, due, tre sbuffi. “La cosa peggiore di questa situazione” borbotta, allacciandosi il casco sotto il mento. “È che non posso nemmeno essere troppo arrabbiata, perché io avrei fatto la stessa identica cosa.”  
  
Daichi forza un sorriso.  
  
Non per dire niente, ma lui ha appena baciato Suga e poi è stato trascinato via dalla sua migliore amica. Deve trovare un qualche momento per parlare con calma con Suga. Non può essere così difficile, trovare un po’ di tempo per stare insieme.  
  
Crede.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
È lunedì. Daichi si alza a sedere sul letto e fissa il vuoto. Fuori il sole ancora non è sorto, e Shimizu di sicuro ancora non si è alzata dal suo di letto e il tempo che avranno per arrivare in stazione sarà davvero pochissimo.  
  
Il lunedì non può nemmeno permettersi di perdere il treno. Se perde il primo della giornata, deve aspettare fino alle sei e arrivando alle sei ha meno tempo a disposizione per prepararsi prima dell’apertura dell’acquario. Deve controllare che tutti gli animali stiano bene ed essendo il nuovo arrivato, ha le responsabilità più noiose e pesanti, come pulire certe vasche, o anche controllare che le piante siano in un buono stato. L’ultima volta che ha dato da mangiare alle foche, si è fatto male alla mano, perché una delle cose che non ti dicono all’università è uno, che da biologo devi avere molto a che fare con la cacca e due, che se dai da mangiare a delle foche magari è meglio non farlo direttamente dalla mano, ma lanciare loro il pesce, perché così nessuno dei due si farà male. Fare gli adulti sembra più dura di quanto Daichi aveva pensato.  
  
Daichi posa la testa sul muro della camera. Fuori è ancora buio, per prepararsi basterà infilarsi nei primi vestiti che incontra e lavarsi i denti. Ha la tentazione di tagliarsi di nuovo i capelli corti, così non dovrebbe nemmeno perdere tempo a pettinarsi. Non sarebbe proprio una brutta idea. Dovrebbe provare a farlo. Daichi chiude gli occhi. Cinque minuti, si dice, solo cinque minuti in più, il mondo non finisce se riesce a dormire per un altro po’.  
  
Nel buio, poco lontano da lui, Masa si muove nel suo futon. Hanno camere separate, ma Masa dice che non riesce a dormire senza qualcuno vicino a lui. Da quando Eiji è andato all’università, non è più tornato a reclamare la sua stanza e l’iniziale gioia di Masa, che ormai è quasi adulto, ha già diciassette anni, è durata pochissimo. Dice che non è capace a stare da solo. Non è stato da solo nemmeno nell’utero, il buio gli fa ancora paura e ha bisogno di qualcuno vicino a lui. Motivo per cui ogni notte prende il futon e lo porta fino in camera di Daichi e dorme vicino a lui. Haru pensa sia uno spreco. Aneko da casa non si vuole muovere, rimane inchiodata lì, _proprio come onii-san_ , e Haru non ha mai potuto godersi una camera singola. È proprio vero che chi ha pane non ha i denti, ripete ogni sera, prima di scivolare via, fingendo che il suo turno dei piatti non arrivi mai.  
  
Daichi sbadiglia. Deve scendere dal letto. Deve dire che casa sua è sempre stata piena di persone da quando era molto piccolo. Non ricorda un momento in cui ci fosse così tanto silenzio, o pochi oggetti. Quando andava alle elementari, c’erano giocattoli per neonati dappertutto. Coi gemelli appena nati, Eiji e Aneko ancora piccoli, Daichi detestava invitare in casa i suoi amici, perché c’era sempre qualcosa fuori posto e gli bruciavano le orecchie, quando glielo facevano notare. Poi sono cresciuti e le cose in disordine erano diverse, la mamma correva sempre da una parte all’altra, aveva lasciato da parte i canguri che usava per portare i gemelli e c’erano oggetti anti-spigolo ovunque, Daichi prendeva spesso Haru con un braccio prima che lei cadesse dalle scale perché è sempre stata la più spericolata dei cinque, ed Eiji portava i suoi primi drammi d’amore, perché invece lui è sempre stato il più precoce, sotto questo punto di vista.  
  
Anche in questo momento, per quanto casa sia silenziosa, dal corridoio Daichi può sentire Aneko che parla nel sonno, o quel modo nervoso di sua mamma di girarsi sul letto. Masa russa piano. Haru fa cadere oggetti nel sonno. E Daichi si deve alzare e deve iniziare a prepararsi per andare a lavoro. Di solito non ci mette così tanto a decidersi a farlo. Era uno dei motivi per cui Aneko lo prendeva in giro. Suga veniva a prenderlo e quindi Daichi doveva essere sicuro di essere lì, quando Suga fosse arrivato. Non era tanto per il treno che poteva perdere, ma per poter vedere Suga, preparargli da mangiare, sentirlo dire fai attenzione.  
  
Daichi scende dal letto e cammina verso il bagno, stropicciandosi gli occhi. È il loro quarto giorno senza macchina. Daichi ha visto Suga ieri sera. Lo ha baciato ieri sera.  
  
Si ferma in mezzo al corridoio.  
  
Si porta entrambe le mani sul viso e chiude gli occhi con forza. Ieri sera ha baciato Suga e poi è andato via. Forse è il giorno giusto per chiamare a lavoro e darsi per malato. Daichi dà un passo verso camera sua. Poi torna in mezzo al corridoio. Ha baciato Suga. Per puro capriccio. Come un bambino. Perché voleva passare più tempo con lui. _Come un bambino._  
  
E cosa ne pensa Suga? Perché non gli è venuto in mente di chiedere a Suga che cosa ne pensa di questa cosa se sono in due lì ad aver -oddio Daichi ha baciato Suga.  
  
Si tira verso il basso la pelle delle guance, chiude gli occhi. Magari non è successo per davvero. Magari non dovrebbe pensarci più. Ecco. Infatti. Non ci dovrebbe più pensare perché è stata un istinto di quel momento e poi, cioè, nel senso, ne deve parlare con Suga, è inutile pensarci più di tanto, non può certo costruire questa casa da solo. _Quindi_. Deve un attimo calmarsi. Deve trovare il tempo per parlare con Suga. Deve darsi una calmata, perché il cervello che ha iniziato a elaborare tremila pensieri tutti insieme, adesso, _no._ Proprio no, non è quello che deve succedere. Prima cosa. Denti. Si deve lavare i denti. Ieri questi denti erano molto vicini a quelli di Suga. _Ma allora lo vedi che il suo cervello lo fa apposta?_ Forse è ora di iniziare a gridare e dare in escandescenze. Magari solo a quel punto si potrà davvero calmare. Ci aveva pensato a questo?  
  
“Si può sapere che hai?” sbotta Aneko in piedi davanti camera sua, coi capelli spettinati e il broncio. “Stai facendo un rumore assurdo.” La verità è che Aneko ha sempre avuto un sonno leggero, quindi Daichi può continuare a morire dentro senza darle troppo peso. “Oi!”  
  
“Mi devo preparare” decide Daichi. Stringe i pugni, annuisce a se stesso. Si muove verso camera sua, prende il cellulare in mano per staccarlo dal caricatore.  
  
Ci sono due messaggi sul suo cellulare. Il primo è di Shimizu, che gli sta dicendo che si è svegliata tari e che quindi arriverà tardi. Ci sono errori ortografici, in quello ha scritto, si vede che ancora non si era messa gli occhiali, quando ha mandato il messaggio. Il secondo messaggio è di Suga. Gli chiede quando possono parlare. Dovrebbero proprio prendere del tempo e parlare, loro, due, non trova? Il messaggio di Suga non ha nemmeno un errore, né grammaticale né ortografico. Sembra essere stato pensato molto e molto a lungo. Sembra quel tipo di messaggio che arriva dopo una notte insonne in cui ti giri sul letto e ti chiedi cosa è meglio fare o non fare e poi ti fai un piano, sistemi i tuoi pensieri e decidi di agire. Sembra quel tipo di messaggio, inviato alle 5 in punto del mattino.  
  
Daichi riesce solo a chiedersi perché è già sveglio. Dovrebbe star dormendo.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Shimizu lo prende sempre in giro perché Daichi si aggrappa al motorino come se stesse per volare via e accelera quando nota che lui sta sudando freddo. È martedì e a Daichi Suga manca per tante ragioni, una delle quali è che nella sua macchina poteva addormentarsi, chiudere gli occhi e posare la testa sul finestrino senza la paura di cadere sulla strada mal cementata vicino alla stazione. Le altre ragioni sono anche troppo evidenti, quindi non pensa debba mettersi lì a elencarle tutte. Oggi, più di ogni altro giorno, gli manca la sua voce. Se dicesse una cosa del genere ad alta voce adesso, Shimizu scoppierebbe a ridere, perderebbe l’equilibrio e si ritroverebbero tutti e due sui campi di riso, bagnati dalla testa ai piedi.  
  
Daichi vorrebbe tanto che quella macchina si aggiustasse per magia tutto d’un tratto, perché non pensa di poter continuare così.  
  
“Oi” lo chiama Shimizu, con le mani ben strette intorno al manubrio del motorino. Guarda dritto davanti a sé, con una coperta sulle gambe. Tira un po’ su col naso. “Tua sorella mi ha detto che a Suga gli fai la colazione e gli prepari il bento.” Si ferma a uno STOP e allunga la schiena in avanti, per vedere meglio la strada davanti a lei. “E a me?”  
  
“Nemmeno lo proveresti se te lo preparassi” ribatte Daichi, con lo sguardo assottigliato. Non può dire di non avere sonno. Sono le cinque del mattino e oggi Shimizu si è alzata in tempo. Sono due giorni che perde il primo treno del mattino per colpa sua. Daichi è rimasto fuori casa, con la sua giacca, le braccia conserte e le labbra che erano diventate una linea sottile. Perché fuori faceva freddo, perché poteva anche scrivergli che stava arrivando così tardi, perché almeno lui sarebbe rimasto dentro casa e non avrebbe pensato al peggio. “E poi non te lo meriti.”  
  
Shimizu ride piano, gira il polso e dà gas. Un motorino è pericoloso. _Sai quante persone muoiono sul motorino?_ Daichi non fa che ripeterglielo. È facile perdere l’equilibrio, per le strade si diventa troppo arroganti, tipo i ciclisti, e se mai ci fosse un incidente, sul motorino Shimizu ha pochissime protezioni, a parte il casco, potrebbe finire all’ospedale, potrebbe battere la testa e morire sul posto. Okay, papà, è l’unica risposta che gli ha dato lei, muovendo la mano davanti al viso e ruotando gli occhi. Non lo ha voluto nemmeno ascoltare. E il ginocchio di Shimizu non sta messo bene, quindi Daichi davvero non capisce per quale motivo non vuole prendersene cura.  
  
Tutta questa storia del motorino -Suga e Asahi nemmeno se ne curano di queste cose, ma Daichi ha guardato, durante questi quattro mesi, Shimizu fare gli straordinari e trascinarsi da casa a lavoro, solo per prendere quello stupido motorino e quando le ha chiesto che cosa le è venuto in mente, perché proprio il motorino, Shimizu ha detto che le è sempre piaciuto poter vedere a destra e a sinistra e anche verso il cielo, quando corre veloce. Che _non è una risposta_. Se tanto le manca correre, allora dovrebbe solo ricominciare a correre sul serio. Hanno solo venticinque anni. Sono troppo giovani per le crisi di mezz’età e questo motorino sembra proprio il mezzo su cui troverà il corpo senza vita di Shimizu. Così altro che mezz’età. Questo potrebbe essere l’ultimo anno in cui la vede in piedi e sorridente.  
  
Beh. Comunque questo motorino gli ha un po’ salvato la vita adesso, perché camminare da casa sua fino alla stazione sarebbe stato davvero troppo. Soprattutto con questo clima. Daichi tiene gli occhi socchiusi e vede a malapena la strada che stanno percorrendo. Stringe le mani intorno al motorino, per non perdere l’equilibrio.  
  
“Hai deciso” inizia a dire. La sua voce è troppo bassa, contro il vento. Daichi si schiarisce la gola e alza la voce, per raggiungere Shimizu. “Hai già deciso se partecipare alla prossima gara?” grida. Raddrizza un po’ la schiena. Muove un po’ la testa e apre gli occhi, per vedere l’espressione sul viso di Shimizu, che scrolla una spalla.  
  
“Il problema non è mai l’iscrizione” gli risponde, lanciandogli uno sguardo veloce, prima di tornare a guidare. “A volte il ginocchio fa male e non posso gareggiare, come quando sei venuto tu. A volte invece non me la sento e non mi muovo di casa.” Shimizu ride con la bocca aperta.  
  
Daichi ha il naso e le punte delle dita fredde. Sente che gli pizzicano gli zigomi. “Yacchan?” chiede, mantenendo la voce alta. Cerca di aprire la bocca per fare in modo che i suoni vengano fuori precisi e udibili. “Hai -hai provato a invitare Yacchan a una delle tue gare?”  
  
“Perché dovrei?”  
  
Daichi ci deve pensare su. Non crede che lui o Asahi o anche Suga abbiano qualche potere sull’autostima di Shimizu. Non pensa nemmeno che possano darle abbastanza coraggio per poter affrontare una gara, quando poi, sulla pista da corsa sarà lei da sola a correre, sarà lei da sola a dover saltare e ad aver paura di cadere e farsi male. L’infortunio al ginocchio non è qualcosa di nuovo, ma se lo porta dietro da tantissimo tempo. E a nessuno piace sentire dolore. Se la paura che Shimizu sente è così tanta e se non riesce a condividerla con loro -l’unica altra persona che viene in mente a Daichi che la possa supportare, è Yacchan. E forse lei potrebbe anche farle dire qualcosa, forse potrebbe aiutarla ad affrontare una paura così grande e decidere di mettere davvero tutte le carte in tavola.  
  
Ma Daichi non è nemmeno la persona che dovrebbe dire una cosa del genere a Shimizu. Crede. Yacchan ora vive a Sendai, frequenta l’università, fa uno stage nell’agenzia dia sua mamma. Ogni tanto torna a Torono e dice ah, che nostalgia. Ma non aggiunge nient’altro, prima di andarsene. Daichi non sa nemmeno in che rapporti stiano loro due, nel dettaglio. Forse Yacchan non è più la persona giusta per supportare Shimizu. Lui non può davvero saperlo. Quindi si morde la lingua, scrolla le spalle. “Se vuoi, possiamo venire a vederti, per la prossima gara” dice. “Io, scemo e Suga.”  
  
“Non è _se vuoi_ ” ribatte Shimizu. “È che se non venite ti giuro che vi tolgo il saluto.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
È mercoledì e Daichi ha dovuto correre per arrivare a prendere il treno anche oggi, perché Shimizu proprio non vuole mettere una sveglia, nello stesso modo in cui Daichi non le vuole preparare il pranzo. _Ingrato_ , dice lei. _Approfittatrice_ , dice lui. E adesso si siede, scivolando sul sedile, cercando di riprendere fiato. Prende il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca e tira su col naso, stropicciandoselo con la mano libera. Sul treno fa di sicuro più caldo di quanto faccia fuori, e comunque Daichi è sudato per colpa della corsa che Shimizu gli ha fatto fare.  
  
Si toglie il cappello, facendo scivolare la mano sulla coscia e si passa la manica della giacca sulla tempia, prima di sbloccare il cellulare con l’impronta del dito. Non ci dovrebbero essere tantissime notifiche, visto l’orario. Il treno delle sei chiude le porte e parte, muovendosi sulle rotaie di una strada di campagna innevata. Daichi si porta di nuovo una mano sulle labbra. Ci sono delle notifiche. Non se lo aspettava. Anche oggi Suga è sveglio in un momento della giornata in cui non sarebbe dovuto essere sveglio. Gli manda una foto orrenda di Asahi, coi capelli sciolti e la bocca aperta, che dorme sul futon di casa sua. Scrive: _russa peggio di un trattore_. E Daichi posa la fronte sul divisorio del treno e sorride. Quasi gli sembra di riuscire a sentire la voce di Suga che glielo dice.  
  
Asahi sembra essere molto sereno. Suga anche, adesso. Forse ha già deciso che cosa dovrebbero fare loro due. Magari ha un piano d’azione e quello che sta facendo adesso è tenere tranquillo Daichi e passargli un po’ della sua tranquillità. È una cosa molto da Suga, pensandoci bene.  
  
Daichi si passa una mano sulla fronte e continua a mantenere il suo sorriso. Gli tremano un po’ le dita. Non riesce a vedere e incontrarsi con Suga dal giorno in cui lo ha baciato e non hanno nemmeno parlato, per messaggio di quello che era successo. Lunedì, Suga aveva detto che avrebbero dovuto parlare e poi la conversazione era caduta, quando Daichi gli aveva risposto che aveva ragione, ma che non pensa che sia giusto farlo per telefono.  
  
Incontrare Suga è difficile e questa è una di quelle cose che Daichi si deve mettere in testa, ma spiegargli che è da tanto che ci stava pensando, a cosa sapevano le sue labbra, che erano anni che si chiedeva se poteva prendergli la mano, o che si era chiesto che tipo di attenzione voleva da Suga e che era quel tipo, che era quel rapporto che voleva -Daichi con Suga vuole... tante cose. Non riesce a non pensare a quella notte di due anni fa in cui Suga ha detto che non aveva nessuno con cui scappare, una volta entrato al liceo. Daichi vorrebbe che Suga scegliesse lui, per fare qualcosa di stupido.  
  
Se dicesse queste cose ad alta voce -beh, sarebbe comunque peggio scriverle. Sarebbe avere in pixel la sua confessione scritta e si sentirebbe ancora più ridicolo. Stessa cosa con una telefonata, perché se c’è una cosa che Daichi sa è che vuole vedere Suga negli occhi, quando dice una cosa del genere. Forse per tutto questo tempo non ha avuto il coraggio per parlare, ma adesso che ha avuto il coraggio per agire, vuole chiudere la faccenda in modo chiaro. Vuole essere onesto. Suga non sparirà solo perché Daichi è stato onesto. Questo lo sa.  
  
 _Non mandare queste foto a Noya_ , decide di rispondergli.  
  
La risposta di Suga è istantanea: _non senza prima essermi fatto pagare, lo giuro._  
  
Daichi si porta una mano sul viso. Suga gli piace anche troppo.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
È giovedì ed è tardi, ma Daichi non è riuscito a toccare una briciola di cibo, che si è comprato al bar vicino all’acquario, perché se Suga non lo porta alla stazione lui il cibo non riesce proprio a preparaselo. Manca di motivazione. Si asciuga le mani sulla tuta da lavoro, prima di stropicciarsi gli occhi. L’acquario è ancora lontano dall’orario di chiusura, ma Daichi ha quasi finito il suo turno, che è una cosa buona. Si accovaccia sul ghiaccio preparato per le foche e prende in mano i guanti, rigirandoli tra le dita. Passa la mano sul ghiaccio che hanno preparato per far giocare le foche. Questo è uno dei pochi momenti che non importa quanto tempo passa e quanto sia stanco, continua a piacergli.  
  
Stare accovacciato tra le vasche, guardare le foche, oppure i delfini o anche tante altre creature marine, che vengono da lui e lo guardano come se avesse i segreti dell’universo (il cibo) è forse una delle poche cosa che non gli fanno venire voglia di cercare una barella e schiacciare la testa contro il cuscino e piangere fino ad addormentarsi. Daichi si passa le maniche della tuta sul naso che gli prude e guarda Koto, la foca più anziana, si avvicina a lui un po’ strisciando un po’ balzando sulla pancia. È adorabile. All’università non devono insegnare quanto siano adorabili gli animali perché è una delle cose che tu sai e basta.  
  
Quando Koto arriva da Daichi, lui prende un po’ di ghiaccio e ci gioca, allontanandosi un po’, per dare spazio alla foca perché giochi coi cubetti che le ha portato. Non è mai stato così incosciente da portare qui i suoi pranzi, ma pensa che Koto sarebbe una buona compagna di pranzo. È gentile, la più anziana della sua vasca, detesta il caldo e non dice mai cose sul suo modo di pulire la vasca o inutili e non richieste. Di sicuro è meglio di dover stare coi suoi colleghi, che invece parlano troppo, o che fanno davvero troppe domande sulla sua vita personale. Come se Daichi avesse tempo per avere una vita personale.  
  
Le cose -le relazioni, per lui, non sono molto cambiate da quando andava al liceo. Per lui ci sono Asahi, che però con i suoi allenamenti, con le sue squadre, i suoi campionati, e quindi vede sempre meno spesso. Lo sente anche troppo spesso, invece, perché se Asahi non manda messaggi in cui lagna, allora vuol dire che qualcosa sta andando male per davvero. Daichi ha Shimizu, che compare nei momenti più disparati della giornata e lo irrita, oppure lo consiglia, oppure, molto spesso, rimane in silenzio e pensa ai fatti suoi. Daichi ha anche Suga, che non vede da quattro giorni e che gli manca come se gli avessero tolto l’aria. (Un po’ patetico, un po’ troppo teatrale anche.)  
  
Daichi incrocia le braccia sulle ginocchia. Sta guardando Koto che gioca col ghiaccio, le altre foche sono molto contente in acqua, girando su loro stesse, per strappare un sorriso a lui che le guarda. Anche di questo non ti devono parlare, perché è una cosa che sai già. Intende all’università. Non ti devono dire per forza che gli animali amano strappare sorrisi agli altri. E Daichi quindi se lo lascia sfuggire un sorriso e inclina un po’ la testa, guardando come la foca più piccola, Choco, il cucciolo nato tre mesi fa, si immerge in acqua, quasi piroettando.  
  
Non è la prima volta che Daichi deve faticare per vedere i suoi amici. La scuola li aveva un po’ viziati. Stare sempre nello stesso posto, poterli incontrare uscendo dalla classe, guardando fuori in corridoio è stato un po’ il loro cucchiaio di zucchero dopo la medicina amara. Quando si sono diplomati e Suga e Daichi sono andati in diverse università, mentre Asahi e Shimizu si sono mossi in diversi campi, Daichi si è reso conto di essere bravo a essere indipendente, ma anche di preferire averli sempre accanto. Non è una di quelle persone a cui piacciono i cambiamenti, alla fine. Forse per questo Suga pensava di non poter scappare con lui, quando andavano al liceo.  
  
Daichi sospira. Ha un po’ di fame e non si può nascondere nella vasca delle foche per il resto del turno. (Cioè.)(Se volesse, potrebbe anche farlo)(Nessuno glielo vieta, nessuno saprà dove si sta nascondendo.) Quindi si deve sbrigare e mettersi di nuovo a lavoro, finire qualsiasi cosa ha lasciato in sospeso. Fare mente locale e smettere di pensare a quanto poco abbia visto i suoi amici, quanto ha voglia di scivolare via da ogni altra interazione sociale e a quanto è stanco, quando torna a casa.  
  
 _Se vivessi più vicino a dove lavori, non avresti questi problemi_ , gli ha detto l’altro giorno Asahi, grattandosi via le pellicine dal pollice, con una punta di nervosismo. _Se sei stanco, se il tuo unico pensiero è tornare a casa a dormire, non stai davvero vivendo la tua vita. Pensa a cosa potrebbe succedere se continui a vivere in questo modo, finirai per essere come lo stereotipo dell’impiegato con le occhiaie e il viso stanco. E a quel punto avrai perso tutte le tue amicizie, io mi sarò dimenticato di te, Shimizu si sarà sposata con Yacchan e saranno scappate lontane da Yachi-san e Suga… e questa è la migliore ipotesi. Forse invece finirai morto. Per colpa dello stress, Daichi. Penso che tu debba cambiare casa._  
  
Asahi è davvero il pessimismo fatto in persona, non importa quanto il tempo passi e quanto dovrebbe essere maturato. Daichi ruota gli occhi all’Asahi che vive nella sua testa e torna a guardare le foche. Alcune di loro stanno giocando con le sabbia, spalmandosela sul musetto e sulla pancia. Asahi non ha finito la parte di Suga, ora che ci pensa. Ha cambiato discorso andando verso le situazioni peggiori che potrebbero succedergli visto che vive così lontano dall’acquario. (Questo è il motivo principale per cui Daichi non dice niente ad Asahi.)(Adesso gli direbbe che di sicuro Suga dopo il bacio lo vuole vedere per dirgli che non è una cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare, che non lo voleva vedere per qualche settimana e le settimane sarebbero diventate mesi e i mesi anni e gli anni...)(Fa paura quanto la voce di Asahi si stia trasformando in quella di Daichi e ora lui stesso stia in ansia per questa stupida situazione.)  
  
Daichi ha appena deciso che tutti i suoi problemi vengono da Asahi, quindi appena lo vedrà gli darà un pugno sulla spalla e gli griderà contro che è un pappamolle. Per adesso, preferisce guardare le foche che giocano con la sabbia e rilassarsi qualche secondo, prima di tornare a lavoro.  
  
Le foche sono davvero adorabili.  
  
 _Stupido Asahi._  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
È venerdì e Daichi sta davanti alla stazione del treno con gli occhi che gli si chiudono e le mani infilate in tasca. Suga ha detto che odorano di salsedine, le sue mani, e dice che non c’è niente di cui essere imbarazzati, cosa che Daichi, nella sua testa, sa molto bene, ma che gli ha fatto venire le orecchie rosse. È una di quelle reazioni normali quando qualcuno che ti piace davvero tanto nota qualcosa di te, che può anche non sembrare imbarazzante se fosse stato un commento fatto da qualcun altro. Daichi deve tranquillizzarsi come se fosse un bambino. Ripetersi che certe reazioni sono normali, che alcuni sentimenti sono ordinari. Quando ti piace davvero qualcuno… immagina che quando ami qualcuno riesci a trovare dell’amore in ogni loro gesto, se a tua volta sei amato.  
  
Daichi si stringe nella sua giacca e si guarda la punta delle scarpe. Muove il suo peso da una parte all’altra. Se a tua volta sei amato, si è appena detto, eh? Se a tua volta sei amato…  
  
Oggi doveva essere il giorno in cui lui e Suga si sarebbero incontrati e avrebbero dovuto parlare. La macchina di Suga, che era stata promessa domenica scorsa (o forse era sabato?) tarda a venire riparata, perché sembra volerci tempo, sembra che la batteria sia consumata, che le ruote siano rotolate via, che l’olio abbia perso la sua abilità di rendere tutto più liscio. Cose che Daichi non ha capito e nemmeno Suga, perché avere il proprio padre meccanico è un po’ come avere un pass per non sapere niente di macchine. Avrebbe preferito un padre capotreno, gli ha detto una volta, perché i figli dei capotreno non devono pagare i servizi di pubblico trasporto del treno e se Suga non avesse dovuto pagarli, ne avrebbe preso uno a caso e sarebbe arrivato fino al mare o fino alle montagne o fino al Nord e avrebbe visto tanti posti. Poi aveva riso e aveva detto di non pensarci troppo a questa cosa. Era solo lui che era davvero tanto stanco.  
  
Daichi lancia uno sguardo ai binari di fronte a lui. Dalla città a quest’ora si muovono in pochi, per tornare in campagna. E continua a nevicare da quasi una settimana. I fiocchi di neve cadono e cadono piano piano, senza che ci sia il vento che li fa diventare quasi degli artigli. Daichi è felice che Sugawara-san non sia un capotreno. Se suo padre fosse stato un capotreno, Suga sarebbe scomparso per davvero, un giorno, e non sarebbe più tornato a casa. E Daichi non sarebbe riuscito a raggiungerlo.  
  
Gli sembra che quasi tutta la settimana l’ha passata pensando a Suga, ma non c’è molto che può fare al rispetto. Da quando lo ha baciato, Daichi sente le mani fredde, e sente le orecchie fredde e così tutto il suo corpo, come se gli mancasse quell’abbraccio di Suga e l’essere tra le sue braccia e il rumore che fa il battito del suo cuore. Oggi doveva poterlo abbracciare di nuovo. Era l’unica cosa a cui era riuscito a pensare per tutta la settimana e, quando gli hanno chiesto di andare a lavoro anche oggi, di fare scambio turno con un senpai, Daichi aveva sentito il bisogno di gridare e scoppiare a piangere. Perché voleva davvero parlare con Suga, voleva davvero tenere la mano di Suga, voleva davvero sentirlo rispondergli, dirgli quello che pensava di questa -questa nuova possibilità, questa nuova, strana, eccitante carta messa in tavola per loro due.  
  
Ma il lavoro è il lavoro. Quindi si è alzato la mattina, è andato in stazione, si è cambiato nella sua tuta, ha dato da mangiare alle foche, ai pesci tropicali, ha lavato la loro acqua, controllato che stessero bene, fatto un paio di giri come guida e poi è andato a farsi la doccia, si è cambiato di nuovo, è tornato in stazione per tornare a casa. Una cosa dietro l’altra. Un colpo dietro l’altro. Un passo dietro l’altro. E tutto quello che voleva fare era parlare con Suga. Raggiungerlo. Questo doveva essere il suo giorno libero, sarebbero stati a casa di Suga, insieme ad Asahi, perché Noya ancora non è tornato a casa, okay, sì, ma sarebbero pur sempre stati insieme.  
  
Daichi sospira. Era davvero così felice di incontrarlo oggi. Avrebbe preso l’autobus per andarlo a prenderlo fuori scuola, magari e... e non sa cos’altro avrebbero potuto fare, ma gli sarebbe bastato. Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe bastata a questo punto. Anche venire rifiutato. Se questo voleva dire che poi sarebbero tornati a essere amici e che le cose non sarebbero cambiate (non sa da dove venga questa sicurezza che, qualsiasi siano i sentimenti tra loro, lui non perderà Suga) e a Daichi basta davvero solo vederlo. Avrebbe voluto poter posare la testa sulla spalla di Suga, sfiorare con la fronte il suo mento, per sentirlo ridere piano.  
  
Daichi muove la testa di lato. Prima a destra e poi a sinistra, prendendo un respiro profondo. Nella stazione dei treni in città, a Sendai, illuminata da tantissimi lampioni, sembra essere ancora giorno, anche se il sole è tramontato tanto tempo fa. Il giorno libero di Daichi è stato spostato a domenica, questa settimana, ed _è andata così._ È inutile pensare alle cose che gli mancano adesso ed è inutile piangere perché non può vedere Suga oggi. C’è sempre domani. Domenica sono entrambi liberi. Si possono organizzare di nuovo. Suga glielo ha già detto. Di non preoccuparsi. Ci sarà sempre una prossima volta. (e Sugawara-san non è un capotreno.)  
  
Questa settimana gli sembra non voler finire mai. Tira giù la testa e torna a guardarsi la punta delle scarpe. Nevica. Piano piano, in modo soffice, come quella neve nei film di Natale. La neve non è divertente, quando sei da solo, ma almeno è bella da vedere e Daichi ha freddo, è vero, ma non perché ha dimenticato i guanti o il cappello.  
  
Non sapeva di essere così appiccicoso, quando si tratta della persona che ama.  
  
Daichi sospira. Ha di nuovo pensato a una cosa strana.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
È sabato e Daichi sbadiglia, scendendo dal treno. È già buio e non riesce a pensare una frase con un senso compiuto. Si sistema lo zaino sulla spalla e inizia a camminare verso il sottopassaggio, per poi andare a prendere la navetta che lo porterà a casa. Ha fatto i conti quando ancora aveva tanta energia per farli e sa che sono più o meno novecento metri per arrivare alla fermata. Secondo quello che ricorda degli orari, l’autobus dovrebbe arrivare tra quindici minuti e dovrebbe essere a casa una quarantina di minuti dopo averlo preso. È arrivato in stazione alle sette e mezza. Arriverà a casa intorno alle otto e mezza. Come ogni giorno. E non pensa di riuscire nemmeno a mangiare, visto quanto è stanco.  
  
Si muove per il binario, seguendo la scia dei passeggeri da Sendai con gli occhi mezzi chiusi. Nevica da quasi due settimane. Quando era piccolo, era davvero molto contento che nevicasse. Poteva uscire a giocare e tirare palle di neve. Non vivono in una zona in cui le scuole chiudono per scuola, i treni continuano a funzionare anche con questo clima, a meno che non ci sia una vera e propria bufera che blocca i binari. La neve è solo pioggia che ti fa ammalare più in fretta e Daichi pensa di aver perso la dolce ammirazione che provava per lei davvero tanto tempo fa.  
  
Si stropiccia un occhio, con la manica della giacca. La fermata dell’autobus -ci vuole poco per arrivarci e... “...-ichi! Daichi!” Perfetto. Daichi è così stanco che sente anche le voci. “Daichi!” Stira la schiena e si gira, per vedere, nel parcheggio della stazione, una vecchia macchina blu, con dei graffi, le portiere aperte e Suga che si sbraccia, saltando sul posto per attirare la sua attenzione. “Daichi!” Muove un braccio, verso destra e poi verso sinistra e salta sul posto. Non c’è molta luce e il posto è quasi del tutto vuoto. Ma Suga sembra risplendere di luce propria, quando i loro sguardi si incontrano e gli sorride e abbassa il braccio che stava muovendo con così tanta frenesia.  
  
Daichi stringe la mano intorno alla spalluccia dello zaino e si lascia sfuggire un sorriso. Perché è Suga. Si gratta la fronte, prima di cambiare la direzione della sua camminata. La fermata dell’autobus sta dall’altra parte della stazione. Arrivare a Suga è una questione di cento metri. Forse dovrebbe correre per non perdere tempo, ma è così stanco che le sue gambe potrebbero abbandonarlo a metà della corsa e sarebbe davvero triste cadere in ginocchio in mezzo alla neve. Sarebbe da idioti, sarebbe da -Daichi inizia a correre prima ancora di rendersene conto. Ha quasi l’istinto di lasciare cadere lo zaino per terra, di togliersi ogni peso inutile mentre va verso Suga, per essere più veloce e l’unico motivo per cui non lo fa è che sa che poi dovrebbe tornare a riprenderli e quindi perdere altro tempo.  
  
Le guance di Suga sono pallide, si muove verso Daichi con un sorriso però, e, quando si trovano uno davanti all’altro, con una mezza risata, gli dà un pugno sulla pancia e scoppia a ridere. “Ho avuto indietro il catorcio!” annuncia, come se questa fosse la cosa più importante di cui dovrebbero parlare. Indica la sua macchina. La pancia di Daichi non fa male, perché la giacca ha attutito i colpi di Suga. Si aspettava un altro tipo di saluto. Sono sei giorni che non si vedono e, proprio sei giorni fa, Daichi ha baciato Suga nel tentativo di chiedergli più attenzioni e più tempo. “Ho dato un passaggio ad Asahi per andare dai Nishinoya. Perché Noya è finalmente tornato, lo sapevi? Le sue sorelle mi hanno guardato malissimo.” Suga ride piano. Ha le guance pallide e il naso rosso. È ben coperto nella sua ciarpa, sotto il suo cappello, nella sua giacca che sembra essere più grande di quello che dovrebbe essere. Ed è lì davanti a Daichi. “Un disastro. Non avrò più il coraggio di andarli a trovare, che è un peccato, perché hanno i migliori pomodori nei dintorni. Speriamo che Asahi metta una buona parola. Non posso vivere un’estate senza le loro ceste.” Suga è proprio lì, a pochi centimetri da lui.  
  
Daichi alza un lato delle labbra. Si accarezza la pancia, muovendo la mano in cerchio sulla giacca. Non pensava di riuscire a vederlo oggi. E ora non sa che altro dovrebbe fare. È stanco, sente che le ginocchia potrebbero cedergli in qualsiasi momento, sente allo stesso tempo come il suo corpo sia pieno di -energia. Un qualche tipo di energia. E vorrebbe poter allungare la mano, posarla sulla spalla di Suga e -e non lo sa. Non lo sa. Non riesce a pensare oltre. Non trova nemmeno le parole.  
  
Suga ride con un po’ di nervosismo e muove le mani una contro l’altra. “Ho pensato che tanto ero già fuori casa” spiega, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Quindi ti avrei potuto accompagnare a casa. Tua. A casa tua. Per testare il catorcio, sai?, papà mi ha detto… di testarlo. Sentire la macchina. Cose così.” Si inumidisce le labbra e sospira, tornando a guardare Daichi. “Va bene, quindi… andiamo?” Indica la macchina con il dito.  
  
Daichi sbatte le palpebre. Sì. Sì, certo che dovrebbero andare. È solo un po’ intontito da -da tutto quanto, in realtà, perché la giornata è stata lunga e la settimana non sembrava finire mai e ora è qui e dovrebbe… sì. Sì, dovrebbe entrare in macchina e farsi accompagnare a casa e -e domani sarà il suo giorno libero, lo passerà coi suoi fratelli… Eiji torna da Sendai per mangiare tutti insieme, una volta ogni tanto e... e non si aspetta certo qualcos’altro. Dovrebbe salire -sì, no, dovrebbe salire in macchina e non pensare troppo. Poi inizierà a fargli male la testa per il troppo pensare. Quindi si muove per andare verso la portiera del co-pilota, ma Suga allunga il braccio per bloccargli la strada, prima che riesca a fare anche solo un passo. Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Suga giocherella con le mani.  
  
“Uhm.” Si inumidisce le labbra e prende un respiro profondo, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro altrettanto profondo. Quindi non -non vuole che Daichi entri in macchina? “Ho dimenticato di…” Suga si gratta la nuca, infilando le dita sotto il cappello quindi spingendolo in avanti. Poi fa un passo avanti, verso Daichi. Rimangono fermi per qualche secondo. Tanto da iniziare a far diventare questa situazione più strana di quello che già era. Daichi è troppo stanco per protestare. Suga sembra più nervoso di quello che dovrebbe essere per andare a prendere un amico in stazione. Abbassa la testa. Guarda i loro piedi e poi alza lo sguardo e sorride a Daichi. Posa entrambe le mani sui lati del viso di Daichi e di nuovo, un respiro profondo. “Ho dimenticato di dirti: bentornato a casa.”  
  
Com’è possibile che le mani di Suga siano sempre così fredde. Beh. A Daichi non dà poi così tanto fastidio. Inclina un po’ la testa, verso la mano destra di Suga, mentre la sinistra la copre con l’altra mano, tirandola verso il basso. “Ah” si ricorda di dire. “Sono tornato a casa.”  
  
E Suga annuisce un paio di volte. Sembra star pensando alla prossima mossa. Daichi non lascia andare le sue mani, anche se in due modi diversi. Il peso della testa sulla mano dovrebbe bastare a Suga per capire che non vuole che questo tocco finisca. Daichi è stanco. Davvero tanto. Ma gli va bene rimanere in piedi, se è questo quello che faranno. Se anche rimarranno qui, così, con le mani intrecciate.  
  
Suga si morde il labbro superiore, tirandolo verso il basso. Non ha bisogno di alzarsi in punta di piedi, non ha bisogno di fare nessun altro passo in avanti. Lascia andare le sue labbra dai denti e deglutisce, passando il suo peso da un piede all’altro. Sembra star raccogliendo coraggio. Daichi non ha fretta. Non si sta nemmeno rendendo conto del tempo che passa, in realtà. Ma inizia a sentirsi sudare freddo, per qualche motivo. Suga è davvero tanto vicino. I loro respiri si sono sincronizzati. Le dita di Suga giocherellano coi polpastrelli di Daichi, quando gli si avvicina abbastanza da far incontrare le loro labbra.  
  
“Bentornato a casa” ripete Suga, contro le labbra di Daichi. E Daichi sente le ginocchia che gli stavano già cedendo prima, adesso che ha ricevuto un bacio da Suga ( _da Suga!)_ , non pensa di riuscire più camminare, a muovere il suo corpo come vorrebbe e si sente piegarsi verso di lui, posare la fronte sulla sua spalla e il freddo del giacchetto contro le guance, ma anche quel tocco leggero contro la sua testa.  
  
Si sta di nuovo aggrappando a Suga (come una settimana fa). Stringe le loro mani insieme con un pochino più di forza. Quella che gli rimane, finisce per metterla tutta in un abbraccio a Suga. “Sì” gli risponde. Struscia la fronte contro la sua giacca e ripete, un po’ più a bassa voce: “Sì.”  
  
“Ci conviene salire in macchina” dice piano Suga, abbassando un po’ il mento. “Penso che una zietta mi abbia visto venire a prendere la donna più grande che sto frequentando.”  
  
Daichi ride piano. “Sì.” Sembra essere l’unica cosa che riesce a dire, in questi ultimi cinque minuti.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Scatta la mezzanotte. È domenica quando Suga si muove sul letto e Daichi apre gli occhi tutti insieme, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui. Guarda Suga, nel buio della sua stanza, con il pigiama, che si sta infilando sotto le coperte, lo specchio poco lontano dall’armadio, i libri sparsi per la camera, dei quaderni lasciati aperti sul pavimento. E sta cercando di ricostruire le ultime ore, per capire come è finito sul letto di Suga. Daichi abbassa lo sguardo, per vedere che cosa ha addosso. Come è finito nel letto di Suga, con un pigiama da panda. Perché con un…?  
  
“Fammi spazio” mormora Suga, sbadigliando. Non gli dà neanche il tempo di rispondere, lo spinge solo via, con la mano aperta, prendendo il suo posto sul letto. Daichi si muove dilato, e poi si ricorda che questo gesto di Suga gli dà parecchio fastidio, quindi lo spinge verso il bordo del letto. “Daichi” lagna lui, tirando indietro la testa.  
  
Daichi si sdraia di lato e si sistema il braccio sotto la testa, per cercare una posizione che si abbastanza comoda. Era così eccitato di passare la notte insieme a Suga, perché era davvero tanto tempo che non dormivano insieme, nella stessa stanza, prendendosi un po’ in giro, parlando di un po’ tutto, ed eppure, appena sono arrivati a casa di Suga, Daichi si è infilato sotto il kotatsu, ha iniziato a guardare la schiena di Suga, in cucina, che preparava qualcosa da mangiare per entrambi, si è portato le mani sul viso ricordando il loro bacio (piccolo, breve, davvero tanto casto) e poi si è addormentato. Daichi chiude gli occhi e si dà dell’idiota. “E mi sono addormentato” ripete ad alta voce, raggomitolandosi per poi girarsi verso Suga, che non sembra essere molto sorpreso della sua improvvisa rivelazione.  
  
“Già” gli risponde, scivolando sulle coperte. “Sei anche stato difficile da portare fino a qui.” Si sdraia di lato anche lui, verso Daichi e sembra essere divertito dalla situazione, più che infastidito. Il suo sorriso è dolce, anche se sono al buio. Allunga il braccio per dare uno schiaffetto alla fronte di Daichi. “Buonanotte, Daichi” sussurra, prima di sbadigliare di nuovo.  
  
“Posso...” inizia a gridare Daichi, facendo sobbalzare entrambi nel letto. Suga ride piano, e Daichi abbassa lo sguardo passandosi una mano sul viso. “No, niente, buonanotte, a domani” si affretta ad aggiungere, dando le spalle a Suga e chiudendo gli occhi. Un po’ perché gli bruciano e sente che se non torna a dormire entro i prossimi cinque minuti passerà tutto domani con il mal di testa (non una buona cosa, visto che domani c’è il pranzo di famiglia), un po’ perché è così ridicolo che stava per chiedere se poteva posare la testa sulla spalla o il petto di Suga, che preferirebbe non pensarci troppo. Vuole dormire. Ha deciso che vuole davvero tanto dormire, quindi se potesse di nuovo chiudere gli occhi e cadere nel sonno profondo, il mondo gli farebbe un favore.  
  
Daichi non è molto amato dal mondo, però, perché passano i secondi e lui rimane ancora lì, con gli occhi ben aperti e la consapevolezza di aver gridato in mezza alla notte metà di una frase patetica. Almeno si è fermato prima.  
  
Daichi deve trattenere un sospiro e pensa di non riuscire nemmeno più a muoversi, quando sente Suga posare la fronte sulla sua schiena. E se prima stava cercando di non muoversi, di non occupare spazio, quasi cercando di chiedere scusa per trovarsi lì quando -adesso chiude gli occhi e la sua concentrazione sta tutta sulla fronte fredda di Suga, al suo respiro contro il pigiama che…  
  
“Senti, ma il pigiama…” Non sa nemmeno come continuare questa domanda. E sente di star respirando anche troppo. Di sicuro finirà l’aria prima dell’arrivo della mattina. Dovrebbero lasciare una finestra aperta, perché se la lasciano chiusa Daichi finirà tutta l’aria nella stanza. Ha la sensazione che potrebbe occupare tutto lo spazio qui dentro. Si morde il labbro inferiore e non sa che cosa farci con tutto questo corpo. Forse dovrebbe alzarsi e andare a cercare un futon, anche se lui e Suga hanno quasi sempre diviso il letto, quando andavano a dormire a casa l’uno dell’altro. Daichi chiude gli occhi. Adesso è diverso. È tutto diverso. Non c’è una regola non-scritta che gli dice che si dovrebbe prendere cura di Suga? E se poi Daichi occupasse troppo spazio e Suga odiasse una cosa del genere? Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Suga, senti” ricomincia, e sente le parole tremargli. Gli tremano un po’ anche le dita delle mani e sente le spalle tese. No. Ancora non riesce a respirare. Non riesce a finire le frasi e sente tutte le parole diventare un miscuglio confuso nella sua testa.  
  
“Daichi?” lo chiama Suga, staccandosi un po’ da lui, per vedere se c’è qualcosa che non va.  
  
Deve essersi reso conto che Daichi non si sta muovendo. Deve essersi reso conto di questo strano comportamento tra loro, quando ora tutto dovrebbe essere chiaro, alla luce del sole, si piacciono a vicenda, questo non dovrebbe sistemare tutto? Suga si muove sul letto. Sembra starsi sedendo. Per un momento, Daichi pensa che Suga se ne stia andando. Ed è stanco, ma pensa che se Suga va via lo deve inseguire anche se gli tremano le ginocchia e cade per terra perché -perché sì, perché è quello che vuole fare, perché non lo ha visto per una settimana e voleva scoppiare a piangere ogni giorno. (questo può essere anche un sintomo del suo star dormendo poco.)(lo dice un qualche studio, che se dormi poco poi ti viene da piangere spesso, e sei di sicuro molto più emotivo.)(e Daichi ha sempre avuto un sonno spezzato da incubi)(non è niente di nuovo.)(questo non lo salva dalle prese in giro, ma comunque ha una sua spiegazione e ci sono giorni in cui a Daichi basta questo.)  
  
Suga si sistema sul letto. Posa la guancia sulla testa di Daichi e fa scivolare la mano sul suo braccio, per cercare la mano. Le intreccia insieme, le loro dita. Gli bacia la tempia, con così tanta delicatezza e lentezza da far alzare lo sguardo a Daichi, da fargli venire voglia di girarsi e -e se lo facesse Suga lo starebbe abbracciando e ha pensato tutta la settimana che gli basterebbe questo.  
  
“Prova a dormire, Daichi” dice Suga e ha già gli occhi chiusi, la guancia schiacciata contro la sua testa. “Abbiamo sempre domani.”  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho visto una Parks and Rec AU, e sto sempre pensando a come Daichi sia quello della coppia del posto, entusiasta della loro mascotte di paese e Suga è quello che "boh, non lo so, ma ti giuro che ti appoggio con tutta la mia anima."

**Author's Note:**

> La storia per come l'avevo pensata è divisa in due parti, la prima prettamente romantica del getting together, e la seconda si concentra su come il mondo intorno ai daisuga rende le cose difficili (non ci sono triangoli amorosi o altro)(è solo che ci hanno messo 6 giorni a vedersi dopo un bacio, e le cose non migliorano). Nel secondo arc narrativo quindi mi concentrerò su questo, perché, ho sempre pensato, uau, non è possibile che una neo relazione abbia davvero una fase di luna di miele, soprattutto quando non esiste la bolla protettiva dal mondo esterno. Fortuna che l'amore è forte nei e per i daisuga.
> 
> BUON SAN VALENTINO!


End file.
